


Total Drama Boney Island

by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss
Summary: Total Drama get's a new season, with 40 contestant's, it makes it the biggest season yet. Four teams, new island of old, new drama, new, painful challenges, biggest episodes yet, and a ghostly island full of  danger here on Total. Drama. Boney Island.
Relationships: Amy/Scott (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Sammy "Samey", Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Crimson/Ennui (Total Drama), Dave/Ella (Total Drama), Dawn/Brick McArthur, Emma/Noah (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Heather/Alejandro (Total Drama), Izzy/Owen (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Sky/Topher (Total Drama)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chris: (On a familiar dock) Welcome to an all new season of Total Drama. After one whole year of being on vacation plus a spin-off, it’s finally time to continue all the action, torture, and drama that this show has to offer. So where are we competing this time you may be asking and does this dock look familiar to you? Well yes it is, because this season (pans out to reveal Wawanakwa as if it never sank) we are back on Wawanakwa. Now I know what you are all thinking; didn’t you and Chef sink the island in All Stars? Yes we did, but this is an exact replica of the island; (cuts to the cliff) same cliff from our very first challenge ever, (cuts to the swamp) same old swamp, (cuts to the forest) same old forest, (cuts to the bonfire) and same old Elimination Ceremony. In fact, this Island is sitting right above where the old island used to be. Don’t believe me, (points off-screen, cuts to Boney Island) there’s Boney Island over there; which never sank.

(Cuts to a never before seen clip of Pahkitew Island blowing up)

Chris: (Voice over) After our Pahkitew Island season, I got bored of our first artificial island and decided to blow it up. I would have let Scarlett done it, but we were only two third’s of the way through the season. (Annoyed) And before you all start asking, yes we went back and got Dave before we blew it up... Yeah, let's just say he was a little ticked off about us letting him get attacked by the bear.

(Cuts back to Wawanakwa)

Chris: So we are going back to where it all began with all new surprises and challenges; all for a chance to win (shows the Million Dollar case opening) One Million Dollars. There are however two things that this island doesn’t have; a place for the teams to sleep and the outhouse confessional (sheepish) because I accidentally blew it up as well instead of saving it.

(Confessional)

Chris: So we put a brand new one underneath The Dock of Shame. No horrible butt smells down here, (smells and cringes) phew, but a whole lot of horrible fishy smells. (Something pinches him in the butt) AW! (A crab walks away from him. Chris is annoyed as he rubs his butt.) And some other things.

(End Confessional)

Chris: Now, you're probably wondering how we selected the contestants for this season. In this show there have been great physical players...

Footage of Lightning on Boney Island hitting a fish into the air when it jumped out of the water during the second episode of All-Stars was played

Lightning: Ha ha! Fish, you've been struck by Lightning! 

Great brainy players

The footage changed to Scarlett standing in front of a tree full of monkeys and talking to her team during the sixth episode of Pahkitew Island.

Scarlett: Our best chance to find out which one of them has the coin is by conducting a neuroscientific experiment. I mean, it's no secret that there's hyperactivity in the mirror neurons in primates, right?"

And players that are just fun to be around.

Footage of Owen arriving at Camp Wawanakwa in the very first episode of the series was shown next.<

Owen: Chris! What's happening! "Ha ha ha! This is awesome! Woo-hoo

But on the other hand, we've had players who suck at challenges...

The footage cut to Tyler strapped to a torture rack in the London episode of World Tour with Noah and Owen standing near him.

Tyler: (beggin) Stop! Oh stop it's too much!

Noah: You realize we haven't started yet

Players who are as dumb as a box of nails...

The camera cut to Ella activating her parachute as she fell towards the ground in the first episode of the previous season. A toy stuffed bear with a parachute on their back came out of her parachute.

Ella: I'm glad you're safe little bear (as she continued to fall.)

And players who couldn't socialize to save their life.

The footage switched over to Dawn talking to Zoey on the beach during the first episode of Revenge of the Island.

Dawn: Your soul reads like an open book. (as she grabbed on to Zoey's hands.) You had such lonely childhood.

Zoey jerked her hand away from Dawn.

Chris: So everyone just sit back, relax, and get ready for our most dramatic season yet. 40 Contestants, pleanty of drama, This is Total Drama Return to the Island!

(Opening Credits) 

(Cameras and spotlights pop up from where they usually do in the TDI opening. The clopper board appears and claps before moving off-screen. The camera tracks past Chris and up the hill towards the cliff.) 

“Dear Mom and Dad I’m doing fine,” 

(The camera goes off the cliff and falls into the water) 

“You guys are on my mind.” 

(Owen swims away frantically from Fang, with Scott ahead of him; a look of terror on his face. He get's Owen in his mouth only for Izzy to swim into him so hard that he shoots Owen out of the water like a rocket and soars through the sky before he begins to descend.) 

You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous!” 

(Cuts to Trent playing his Guitar in the background and Topher using Chris’ phone as Sky watches him happily before Owen falls on him. Sky cringes until she sees Dave running past her and she chases after him. They run past Heather and Alejandro who suddenly turn to glare at the Ice Dancers who are grinning at them and Kitty taking a picture with Leo while Taylor glares at them in annoyance. Cuts to Gwen and Courtney in a canoe where Gwen refuses to listen to Courtney’s apology and Leshawna and Jo bickering about something until both of the canoes go over the waterfall and the four sceam in terror.) 

“I wanna live close to the sun,” 

(Lightning is pumping iron with a log again as Cody get's onto the log at that moment. when Gwen, Jo, Leshawna and Courtney land on his log just before the log he’s standing on breaks and all three of them fall, Serria grabbing Cody's hand last second.) 

“Go pack your bags cause I’ve already won.” 

(Pans over to Amy laughing at their misfortune before Samey (but I call her Sammy) starts wrestling with her for being so rude, slamming into the outhouse to show Lindesy falling out of it while using it.) 

“Everything to prove nothing in my way” 

(Pans into a food service tent where Chef is stirring up some soup) 

“I’ll get there one day,” 

(Chef then pours the soup into a bowl and gives it to Brick. Dawn stands right behind him as he’s about to take his first sip. A deer’s hoof pops out of the soup. Dawn is horrified and runs away crying as Brick screams in terror. The camera pans over more to show the horrified reactions of Ella and Jasmine at seeing this. Then to Duncan beating Harold and Tyler at arm wrestling while Geoff and Brody cheer them on.)

“Cause I wanna be famous!” 

(Pans out to Dave who stops on the beach and extends his leg; tripping Sky. He laughs rudely as Sky looks up looking angrily before looking away sadly. Dave turning to see the Goth's staring at him, no emotion) 

“Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!” 

(Pans over to Noah who is reading a chemistry book before Sugar's hand appears on-screen; tapping him from behind. He looks behind him and Sugar takes his book away when he isn’t looking. He then notices what happened and gets angry at her. He tries to get it back but she just pushes him away. Emma grabbing it with a glare and Sugar glaring back Max then turns the camera around towards him.) 

“I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!” 

(Max shows off his newest invention to Lenard; a smaller and darker version of his robot from the Pahkitew Island intro. He pushes a button on his remote. The robot then sparks like crazy before it blows up. Max is then launched into the air screaming with his butt on fire before he falls off-screen. Lenord falling back after summoning a force field, which was fake) 

“I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!” 

(The sky changes from day to night. The camera pans down where Brick wipes one of Dawn’s eyes as they smile at each other while holding hands. Chef then shows up with the soup. Dawn looks upset again while Brick just glares at him. The camera pans out showing off every contestant, Chris, Chef, and the title.) 

(“Whistling in Tune”)

(Cuts to Chris on the beach)

Chris: Welcome back! the producers wanted this to be the biggest season yet, this season is over 40 episodes long. However, we are bringing back 32 contestants and 8 new ones; 17 from Generation 1, 5 from Generation 2, and 10 from Generation 3 and 8 from said spin-off. Why this line up? Well I feel that all the original cast members have the star power for veiws on the show, there aren’t that many cast members from Revenge that I want to bring back, and last season’s cast was just introduced and I feel that they haven’t been tortured enough. (Laughs) and the spin-off was who I found total drama material. You’re now wondering where they are. Well it turns out that The Cannon of Shame mostly survived the blast. So we had it set up off the coast of the island. Chef will be blasting them from the cannon to here.

(He hears the cannon fire and looks outward)

Chris: And here comes our first contestant; a C.I.T. who has been reduced to a sad and pathetic nobody; Courtney.

Courtney: (Annoyed) Seriously, a cannon! I hate your methods of humiliation Chris. (She falls into the water)

Chris: You’re Welcome! (The cannon fires again) Next, a Goth who has given up on friendships and has horrible art slash repair skills; Gwen.

Gwen: (Angry) I only gave up on my friendship with Courtney. Also, I am a great artist. If that jerk Duncan hadn’t blown up your house, I would have been in the finale again.

(She falls into the water next to Courtney. Courtney swims up next to her.)

Courtney: Gwen, I’m really sorry for what I did.

Gwen: (Annoyed) Don’t talk to me. I just want to get this season over with so I can win and then quit for good.

(She swims away. Courtney is upset. The cannon fires.)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Bad Bow turned good, and the person who ruined boht relationship's he had, and in agreeing to be on this season to get out of prison for destroying my cottage, Duncan!

Duncan (frustrated) I'm not a goody two shoes! and it was not a cottage! (hits water)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Oddball and the person who got out four times in 2 seasons, and dumped her boyfriend after making him fall out of a plane Izzy!

Izzy: (laughing) WOOHOOOO!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Lovable nitwit, Lindsey.

Lindsey: Hi Tyler... AHHHHHHHH!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) third in world tour, Cody.

Cody: Third tries the charm-AHHHHH.

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Cody's biggest fan, Serria.

Serria: (Paniking) I'm coming Cody!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) The guy who got a girlfriend in season 1, before his 9 number obssesion ruined his second season, back by audiance demand, Trent!

Trent: Not in obsession, you know nothing about it.

Chris: (Cannon fires again) The person that went from nerd to semi-nerd in season 2, Harold.

Harold: Yes my mad skills will (hits water crotch first) AHHHHHHH (sinks)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Lidnsey's boyfriend that she forget's all the time, Tyler!

Tyler: She remember's me now! (also smacks water)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Queen Bee, the winner of World Tour, and the least favrote Island contestant. Heather!

Heather: I hate you Chriiiiiis!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Heather's flame, the person who got her out in All-Star's Alejandro!

Alejandro: (speaks words in spanish that no one understands)

Chris: Our next contestant competed on The Ridonculous Race, (annoyed) which I hated, (happy) and he finally found love; Noah.

Noah: (Looks at the camera) This one is for you Emma. (He crashes into the sand with his legs sticking out)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Next, Also on the Ridonculous Race (more annoyed) and seemed to get more stupid then before, party boy Geoff.

Geoff: Let's go dudes!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) The sassy girl who takes nothing from nobody, Leshawna.

Leshawna: oh yeah, Leshawna is back!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) And our last original cast member is a huge fan favorite, and he literally is huge, everyone’s favorite lovable goofball; Owen.

Owen: (Excited) WAHOO! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!

(He makes a huge splash and splashes water everywhere. Chris pulls out an umbrella and keeps himself from getting wet. The cannon fires again.)

Chris: And now for our Revenge of the Island cast. He’s a loyal cadet who wets himself when he’s afraid of the dark; Brick.

Brick: (Annoyed) That doesn’t happen to me anymore. I’m no longer afraid of the dark. (He plows into the sand and is buried from the waist up. He begins to panic.) AH, HELP ME! IT’S DARK IN HERE! (He pops his head out, sniffs, and looks down; looking both annoyed and humiliated) OH COME ON! (He jumps into the water)

Chris: (Laughs off-screen) Guess it still happens to you.

(Brick glares as the cannon fires)

Chris: Next up is a really tiny girl who can sense the aura in everyone; Dawn. (He looks up, but doesn’t see her) Uh, where is she? (He turns around and is shocked to see her behind him) WOW, how did you get from the cannon to right behind me so quickly?

Dawn: Oh, well you see…

Chris: (Annoyed) Actually, I don’t care. Just go jump into the water or stick your head in the sand.

Dawn: Well, both me and my aura love a nice swim so… (She jumps into the water)

Chris: Now I remember why I never brought that majestic freak back two years ago. (He hears the cannon fire again) OK, our next contestant has more muscles in his arms than in his thinking noggin; Lightning.

Lightning: (Shocked) What, your telling me this isn’t Football try-outs? (Annoyed) No one tricks The Lightning and makes a fool out of him. (He smashes his head into one of the docks pillars and falls into the water with a dopey look on his face)

Chris: (Laughs) Moron! Now our next Revenge cast member is bossy, she's mean, she hates both Lightning and Brick, Jo.

(Jo pops out of the water and stomps on the beach super annoyed)

Jo: (Angry) you better watch it Mclean, i'm coming for you.

Chris: (Sarcastic) Ooh, I’m so scared. (Hears the cannon fire) And now for our last revendge of the Island class, made the msot enemies, turned dumber then the season before, and made it forth place twice, Scott.

Scott: I DON'T WANT TO BE BAAAACK!

Chris (laughs) And now for our lastest cast; the Pahkitew cast. Our first one is a whiny germophobic weakling who has spent a whole year planning for his revenge on his ex-girlfriend, maybe he should have competed with the revenge cast; Dave.

Dave: (Angry, with all his hair back) I will win the million this time, and I will burn it in Sky’s face. (Thinks for a second) And then I’ll dump the ashes all over her pathetic head. (He falls flat on his face on the beach)

Chris: Ooh that one’s worth an instant replay.

(The scene on Dave falling flat on his face repeats back and forth over and over again. It then repeats at super-fast speed.)

Chris: (Laughs) I could do that all day. (The cannon fires) And speaking of Sky, here she comes.

Sky: What, no introduction?

Chris: Nope, because you are just another average, ordinary, nothing-so special athlete who puts competition over friends and relationships. Oh yeah, and you’re too small to be any good at sports.

(Sky is annoyed at what Chris said and does a bunch of summersaults to show him that she is great. She lands on her toes on the beach safely right next to Dave.)

Sky: (Smiles) Hi Dave! I’ve really missed you.

Dave: (Annoyed) Get out of my face. (He pushes her into the water and walks away)

Sky: (Sits up in the water covered in seaweed, upset) Dave, I’m sorry.

Chris: (Chuckles) Klutz! (He hears the cannon fire) Next is a certain look alike who can never replace (moves his hands down from his head to his legs) all this; Topher.

Topher: (Angry) I will host this show Chris. Count on it!

Chris: I wasn’t even going to count on it.

(Topher falls into the water flat on his face)

Chris: Ooh, I so enjoyed that.

(Topher crawls onto the beach and moves right next to Sky; who removes the last of the seaweed on her. She then looks down at him.)

Sky: Are you OK?

Topher: (Coughs) Yeah, I just need to cough up all this salt water. (Coughs out some water)

(Confessional)

Sky: Topher is a bit annoying, especially when it comes to acting like Chris, but he doesn’t deserve to be in pain by Chris, (thinks for a second and sighs) and Dave shouldn’t have been in pain because of my actions. (Face palms) Man, the old me from last year really was bad wasn’t she?

Chris: (From Above) Yes she was!

(Sky glares at him before she sighs sadly)

(End Confessional)

Chris: Anyways, time for the next contestant, (the cannon fires) or should I say contestants as they are both twins. One is mean and demanding and the other is kind and weak; Amy and Samey.

Sammy: (Angry) For the last time, IT’S SAMMY! And I’m not weak.

Amy: (Annoyed) Yes you are! Also Samey, Sammy, Sparemy, who cares about your name? In my opinion, you should have been born with no name. Or better yet; you shouldn’t have been born at all.

Sammy: (Grabs Amy by her shirt) You take that back right now.

Amy: (Grabs Sammy’s shirt) NEVER!

(They continue to fight each other as they fall into the water and wrestle each other onto the beach)

Chris: (Laughs) I bet those two won’t make it far like last time. (The cannon fires) Next up is a survivalist fell in love with a crazy zombie obssesed freak Jasmine.

Jasmine: Very funny Chris. At least I found love. (She lands safely on the beach with her hands and springs to his feet)

Chris: (Impressed) WOW! (To Sky) You see Sky; this kid has REAL athletic talent.

(Sky lowers her head sadly and Jasmine feels sorry for her)

(Confessional)

Jasmine : I don’t blame Sky for her actions at the end of last season. (Annoyed) If you want to blame anyone; blame Sugar. She was the one who pushed Sky into becoming “no more miss nice girl”.

(End Confessional)

Chris: (The cannon fires) Our next contestant is… (He looks outward and is shocked) What, who invited that psycho back here? (Annoyed Sighs) Fine, Suger's back.

Suger: The million dollars will be mine this time Chris; MINE! (She laughs evilly as she lands on teh beach, head stuck in the ground.)

(Everyone is terrified to see her again)

(Confessional)

Topher: (Worried) Why is that bucket of crazy back here; besides winning the million? I saw the episode where she revealed her true nature. That Wicked Witch of Canada shouldn’t have been eliminated, she should have been sent to an Insane Asylum after eating that tranchula.

Suger: (From Outside) I heard that, and you will be the first to go.

Topher: (Huddles in fear) Good thing about this new confessional, it’s not a bathroom. Bad news, everyone can hear what you are saying. (Looks up) You always want to humiliate us to no end don’t ya Chris?

Chris: Yep!

(End Confessional)

Chris: (The cannon fires) And our next contestant is an evil genius whose really more qualified to being an evil geniuses sidekick; Max.

Max: (Offended) I am no one’s sidekick! Evil will win this game this time. (He laughs evilly before he sees Suger and gets angry) Why is that hath-nit failled beauty pagent queen here?

Suger: (Angry) For the last time, (she reaches up with one hand, catches him, and grabs him by the shirt) I’m not (shouts in his face) STUPID!

(Max looks terrified and then looks down feeling very embarrass. Suger chuckles.)

(Confessional)

Suger: (Smirks) I can’t believe that I scared him so much that I made him wet himself. I would do it all the time, (annoyed) but no one would want to see that at all. (Chuckles) But besides that, it’s hilarious that we have two pants wetter’s here.

Brick: (From Outside) I can hear you, you know.

(Suger just gives a devilish smile into the camera)

(Cuts to Max’s)

Max: (Drying himself) If you’re wondering why we never knew who was coming despite being shot out of the same cannon one after the other, Chris and Chef made us stay in wooden crates and wouldn’t let us out until we were all shot out of the cannon one-by-one. Seeing Suger again wasn’t the kind of surprise I was looking forward to.

Chris: (From Above) I hope you plan to wash your hands when you’re done down there.

Max: Evil never washes their hands. (Whispers) I wash my hands every hour and use hand lotion once every day.

(End Confessional)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) The Wizard (whispers) not really. Leanord!

"Force-field, floatation spell, alaca (hit's water)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) next is tehe song bird who I eliminated for singing (anoyed) but get's to come back and can't be eliminated for singing because it's unfair and the producers don't want it to happen again! Ella.

Ella: (floats down with the help of birds) Yay, i'm so excited to be back and sing too! (get's ready to sing before CHris covers her mouth.

Chris: not right now (shoves her off camera) 

(confessional)

Suger: I can't beleive that rip-off princess is back, their's only one princess around here." she said

(switch to Ella)

Ella: I can't wait for me and Sugar to be best friends.

Chris: she won't!

Ella looks at the camera without saying anything.

(End confessional)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Lastly, from the Ridonculous Race, first two teens who don't react to anything, but are real Goths, unlike Gwen. Crimison and Ennui!

Crimson and Ennui (both fall down to the water with no emotion)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Next, a rich girl, and someone who get's what she want's (laughs) Taylor!

Taylor: Ugg, why am I here.

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Because we're paying you, next is Geoff's bud, and the other half of his brain, Brody.

Brody: YEAH, THIS IS AWESOME (causes a big splash)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Noah's girlfriend, and someone going to school for Law (glares) could have used her with Courtney, Emma!

Emma: Wans't expecting a cannon!

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Emma's kid sister, and the girl with gamer-rage. Kitty!

Kitty: AHHHHHH (Take's selfie of her flying through the air)

(confessional)

Emma: When we agreed to come to Total Drama, we we're expecting this. (sqreezed water out of hair)

Kitty: Tell me about it, at least we have some freinds here in Owen and Noah.

Emma: (nods)

(end confessional)

Chris: (Cannon fires again) Last, the mini-me's of the race, and unfaily 2nd place at the Olimpics, Jacques and Josee!

Jacques and Josee: (fly through the air, smiling as they fly into the water)

Chris: Well, that’s everyone. (His phone rings) Hello.

Chef: Yeah, we were gonna have Ezikiel come back, but he declined, and the praducer's got a new kid, incase you want us to send him.

Chris: Sure, right not, more pain for me (laugh's)

(Cannon fires again)

Chris: Lastly, a newbie, my notes tell me he's more on the wacky side, Leo.

Leo: (not relizing he was shot out of a cannon yet) What? (see's he's falling towards the water. 

Chef: By the way, how am I supposed to get there?

Chris: How much juice does the cannon have?

Chef: Enough for one more use before it explodes… (Annoyed) Sometimes I really hate you.

Chris: I know! (He hangs up)

(The cannon fires for the last time with a big explosion. Chef flies through the sky screaming as he over shoots the beach and crashes into a tree with his head stuck inside it.)

Chef: Help, I’m stuck! Get me out of here.

Chris: Hmm, Nah, well get you out later.

Chef: Ugh, why didn’t I just stick to my cooking show instead of coming back here?

(Cuts to everyone standing next to a huge pile of junk where the two cabins would have been)

Chris: For our Pahkitew cast, Welcome to Wawanakwa. And Welcome back to our other cast members. (Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Brick, Dawn, Lightning, and Dakota glare) How do you like our replica?

Gwen: It’s just as horrible as the old island. (Closes her eyes) I can still remember all the bad times here.

Jasmine: You can still remember all the bad times here? I can still remember the bad times of Pahkitew Island after it blew up. At least you guys had more good times or, heck you guys had good times when I can’t even remember any good times from that island; except meeting my Boyfriend Shawn there. (Looks into the camera) Hey Shawn, I love you!

Chris: OK, I don’t care about the good times. Before we get to your first challenge of the season, I have a few things to say. One; this island has no secret underground control room. So the island will not shape shift like Pahkitew did.

(Noah secretly gives Owen a five dollar bill as part of their bet from their character prologue)

Owen: (Whispers) Thank You!

Noah: (Whispers) Shut up! (before smiling at Emma and waving

Chris: (Annoyed) OK enough with the sweet talk. (Happy) And the last thing is that you guys need to be placed on your teams.

Courtney: What are the teams this time; Generations 1 and 2 vs. Generation 3?

Chris: Nope; my choice of teams (evil laughs)

(Everyone gasps)

Sammy: But you made the teams that make the most drama!

Chris: That's the point (grins)

(Confessional)

Brick: Obviously I’ll be on the team with any strength that lead's to victory, due to my code of honor, that's one strenght I can bring. People loved me ever since I saved my old team in a toxic mine, and any time is great, anyone can bring something great to the table.

(Cuts to Courtney’s)

Courtney: (Sighs) I know I’m going to be on the team for loser's based on all my bad performances and my lousy ability to keep my friends. I really am a natural born loser.

(cut to Duncan's)

Duncan: Great, I wanted to fix thigns with Courtney and Gwen....... maybe I am a good guy.

(Cuts to Jasmine)

Jasmine: Chris is definitely going to place me on a team and and I can help with my survival skills. (She remembers something) Oh, I remember another good moment; when Shawn took out all those Chris Bots when they were attacking me and my friends. Everyone loved that moment.

Chris: (From Outside, annoyed) I didn’t!

(Cuts to Sky’s)

Sky: His choice? Guess Dave and I won’t be on the same team. I really wanted to work with him again. I thought that that would help him forgive me.

(End Confessional)

Chris: Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Lightning, Topher, Max, Trent, Jo, Dave, and Sky; (he pushes Sky towards her team) you are known as “ferocious Bunnies” the team filled with Loser's (laugh's).

(A team icon of a red Bunny growling appears in the top right corner)

Lightning: Sha-Uh Uh. Lightning’s no Bunny.

Jo: I agree with meat-head, I ain't a lame Bunny!

Sky: (Shocked) What, why am I on the losers team?

Dave: (Annoyed) Because you chose competition over friendship and used me in the finale just so you could win. If anything, you became the new Courtney.

Courtney: (Offended) Hey!

Josse: I have to agree with him. Both of you get an equal amount of hate. Sky on the other hand gets more hate than any other athlete on this show or its spin-off.

Sky: But I know now what I did was wrong. I’m not that Sky anymore.

Dave: Oh please, winning for yourself is the only thing you care about. You’ll never change your ways.

(Confessional)

Sky: (Annoyed) I have changed my ways Dave. Winner or loser, I will show you that I am a good person and we will be together again.

(End Confessional)

Chris: Brick, Dawn, Ella, Suger, Leonard, Jasmine, Leo, Scott, Amy, and Samey; you are known as “Killer Sharks”.

(A team icon of a Orange Shark jumping out of the water appears in the top right corner)

Sammy: Excuse me, but why is Amy on this team? It's filled with players that got futher then her. and she didn’t care about winning last year.

Chris: She would have been on teh loser team, but I needed the spot for Sky since she is a loser; (Sky glares at him) and I wanted to make sure that you two were together because seeing her making your life miserable is fun to watch.

(Sammy growls)

Ella: But i'm not dangerous, I don't have a violent bone in my body.

Suger: (snickers) I beleive that.

Chris: (Anoyed) Enough!, Alajandro, Heather, jacques and josee, Leshawna, Harold, Cody, Brody, Geoff, and Serria. Your be the Grumpy Gator's.

(a picture of a green gator with a bored look appeared in the top right corner)

(confessional)

jacques: we may be on teams for now. 

josee: but we're be talking the gold home.

(both evil laugh)

(switch to Heather)

Heather: Great, first I have to deal with Alajandro, Leshawn and Harold, but then those two ice dancer's make me feel uneasy, i'm keeping in eye on them.

(end confessional)

Chris: Last team, Crimsion, Enuui, Kitty, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Lindsey, Tyler, Emma, and Taylor. You guy's from here on will be the Yelping Yak's.

(a picture of a purple yak with it's mouth open pop's in the corner of the screen)

Owen: Yak? what's that?

Emma: A large domestic Ox, with shaggy hair." Emma explained.

Owen: Ohhh (chickles)

Chris: OK, now that the teams have been established, it’s time for your first challenge of the season. As you can all see, we did not build exact replic1as of the old cabins. So your first challenge is to build the cabins yourselves; but in any way and in any style you like.

(Everyone cheers)

(Confessional)

Sammy: (Excited) Another shelter building challenge. We can win this! I remember how Jasmine led us to victory. She really knows how to lead a team. We just need some wood, hammers and nails, maybe a wheel barrel to carry more stuff, and anything else that would be good for building. I could be the team leader.,,, or Jasmine can lead (smiles)

(switch to Leo)

(stare's ar Camera as he's thinking, as he's about to say something, the camera cut's out)

(End Confessional)

Amy: I’ll be team leader.

Sammy: (Annoyed) No, I’ll be team leader. I’ve learned a lot from Jasmine and Shawn and…

Amy: (Angry) Shawn isn’t here and I hated him, which means I hate you; even more than I did. Traitors!

Jasmine: (Annoyed) Shawn and Samey are not traitors, and even though I didn't help much with you when you were on our team last year, I can tell that they are better leaders than you.

Amy: WHY YOU!

Brick: Stand down soldier! I’ll be team leader. I have led my own team back at boot camp and we always succeed at our training because of me.

Jasmine: Impressive! OK, he can be team leader.

Amy: Argh, Fine!

(Confessional)

Amy: When the teams merge, Brick is the first to go. Besides Mommy, I take orders from no one.

(Cuts to Sammy’s)

Sammy: I am bummed that I’m not team leader, but anyone on this team who isn’t Amy I’ll take. And having a cadet leading us, I’ll admit is a better idea.

(End Confessional)

Chris: OK, everyone will have until sundown to complete their shelters. Sharks and Yak's will build theirs on the left side of the pile. Bunnies and Gator's will build theirs on the right side. Everyone ready? GO! (He blows his air horn)

(Everyone runs to their side of the pile)

Sky: OK team; let’s start digging for what we need. Just think about what you think we need and…

Dave: (Interrupts) What are you doing?

Sky: I’m leading our team.

Dave: (Annoyed) No, you’re not a great leader. Instead of thinking about what we needed, we just grabbed stuff on the fly; and we lost because of that. I mean, what was that, your first time leading a team?

(Confessional)

Sky: Yes, it was my first time leading a team. My athletic specialty is gymnastics and the kind I do is a solo act. (Sighs) I should have joined a group instead, that would have helped me become a leader and make some friends as well.

(End Confessional)

Topher: I’ll lead! A good host would…

Gwen: (Annoyed) Enough with you and your dream of hosting this show. It’s bad enough that there is one Chris here. We don’t need a younger duplicate messing up our lives as well.

(Confessional)

Topher: (Offended) I wasn’t going to host to make you lives miserable. I was going to host so I could fix everything that was lost since the season 1 finale. And yes, I still think he’s also too old to be hosting this show.

(End Confessional)

Sky: So who do you think should lead us to victory?

Courtney: Not me, I’ll mess things up again.

Lightning: I will!

Gwen: Yeah, that’s not going to happen. (look's away, and notices Trent, but stay's quiet)

Dave: (Outburst) We don’t have time for this. Let Jo lead us. Sure she’s mean, but she’s the smartest one out of all of us. If anything, she’s the strongest player on our team.

(Everyone but Jo gasps)

(Confessional)

Jo: (Impressed) I like Dave’s attitude. He’ll be the only one I’ll spare when I kick everyone's butt on this island. Maybe I’ll let him be our co-leader.

(End Confessional)

Sky: (Worried) We can’t trust Jo.

Dave: Well it’s better than trusting you. And by the way, I’ll make sure that you are the first to go on our team. (Sky gasps) You’re going to pay for taking away my victory.

Jo: Yeah, I know how you feel. Get in line!

(Sky moans. Cuts to Shark's.)

Brick: (Sees Sammy thinking) So, what’s on your mind Sammy?

Sammy: (Stunned) Wait, what did you call me?

Brick: I called you Sammy. It’s your name right?

(Sammy pauses for a second until she give Brick a hug)

Sammy: Besides my dad, no one has ever called me by my real name. Thank you!

Brick: You’re welcome! Anyone who calls you Samey has no respect for you; with the exception of some like Shawn and Jasmine.

Ella: You know what Brick, you’re right; Sammy is her real name.

Amy: (Annoyed) Great, now I have two more losers who say her name wrong.

Jasmine: (To Sammy) Ignore her! So, what were you thinking about?

Sammy: Oh, I wasn’t thinking. I was looking hard at the pile to see if there was a wheel barrel in there; you know, to carry more things in.

Leo: Well, if you find the item's to build a stable living space, it makes it more stable and makes rooms for improvemnt inside.

(The rest of the shark's stare in shock at that line)

Chef: (Still in the tree) Hey, could you please get me down now? I seriously need to take a leak.

Leo: I'll do it (Leo walks over to the tree and pulls him out with ease before lowering him to the ground)

Chef: Thanks! (He runs to the bathroom)

Sammy: Wow, his strength will be very helpful. he can be our wheel barrel, if he's oaky with it. (Look's to Leo who nod's)

Brick: OK, every one of us will dig through the pile and grab what we need while Leo takes the supplies to our spot.

Ella: And what are we going to build?

Leonard: a wizard's tower.

Sammy: Maybe a hote…

Amy: Hotel! My idea, mine!

Brick: Good idea Sammy! Hotel it is.

Suger: We should have built a wizar'ds tower!

(Sammy grins deviously at Amy as Amy growls. Cuts to Yak's.)

Noah: alright, so we need to build the cabin's like how they were.

Kitty: but we can make anything.

Tyler: doing our own desing can take a while, Noah has a better idea with making it like the old cabins, we have an idea the.

Owen: I think that's a great idea and..... where are the Goth's?

(the rest of the Yak's see the Goth's gone)

(Confessonal)

Crimson: Loki knew the right wood for coffins.

Enuui: He know's the ebst way to lay in what you die in. (holds up Loki, who growls at the camera)

(end confessonal)

The Yak's were moving to get stuff, well all but Taylor who was just watching.

Taylor: (groan) hurry up so we don't lose.

Tyler: you can help.

Taylor: ugg, my nails are like, not for work like this.

Kitty: Go Owen, Go." she said as her and Owen carried pecies of wood.

(cut to Gator's)

Harold: With the right kind of matereal, we can build something that totally fit's my mad skilks.

Josee: Mad skills that got you out third in world tour?

Harold: It was a diffrent seaosn gosh!

Heather: enough!, if we don't work, we'll lose.

Leshawna: So what, your gonna be team Leader!

Heather: yes, i've the best canadent for leadership.

Leshawna: Because you called it.

Brody: Come on dude, let's get building.

Geoff: your right, Cody Serria, you got any ideas?

Serria: I have an Idea (wisperes to the three who nod, Cuts to Bunnies.)

Jo: OK, my idea for a shelter is to build an exact replica of the old cabins. I’ve slept at them enough to know the layout of it.

Courtney: So, no individual personal touches or additional detail or expansions?

Jo: It’s pointless since we’ll only be here for almost two weeks. Anyways, Gwen, Max, Dave, Trent and I will dig through the pile while Courtney, Lightning, Topher, Duncan and Sky take the supplies to our spot. (She claps her hands) Let’s build!

(Gwen, Max, Dave, Trent and Jo start digging while Courtney, Lightning, Topher, Duncan and Sky take the supplies to their spot. Gwen finds a wheel barrel and uses it to carry some lumber to her teams’ pile. Seeing Trent carry stuff too)

Gwen: Trent.... hey.

Trent: hey... how are you?

Gwen (pushign wheel barrow) not good (pushes foward to not fall behind)

Lightning: (To Josee) Hey Pink suit, you said that short stuff gets more hate than any other athlete. Does that include me?

(Sky glares)

Josee: Yes, in fact, she’s the ONLY athlete that is hated by the fan base; about 10% more hate than love. Me and Jacque get more love than her.

Lightning: Sha-Yeah!

(Sky gasps)

(Confessional)

Sky: (Upset) So everyone loves a pair of cheaters more than a fair playing athlete? Is cheating the way of life now? Has my dream been all a lie? (Sighs) I’m now starting to regret my dream of being an Olympian. I thought I could prove that I am great, but now I’m not so sure.

(End Confessional)

(Cuts to Sharks; with a huge pile of lumber and metal sheets in their area)

Dawn: Hey look, (pulls out a beautifully designed carpet) this carpet would look great in our dining hall. It’s so cool.

(Leo keeps movings takes the carpet; along with some lumber and beds)

Amy: (Holds up a chair) I’ve found some fancy chairs.

Sammy: (Hugging a mattress) And I’ve found some very soft mattresses.

(everyone takes the chairs and mattresses)

Jasmine: (Finds a big lighting fixture) Wow, a chandelier. This would also go great with the dining hall.

Ella: (With a really long table) And a big table to go with it.

(they keep moving takes the chandelier and the table Suger looking for flitter again and Leonard trying to use a floating spell)

Brick: Good work team! Keep it up! (Finds some lamps) I’ve got some lamps for our bedrooms.

Dawn: (With a filter) Oh, a pool filter; just what we need to build an indoor pool.

Sammy: Ooh, that’s sounds like a good idea. We can relax in it after a long hard day of competing.

Brick: Well said Sammy!

(confessonal)

Scott: I can't do my plan from before, getitng my team out would be wrong, Brick and Dawn would know my plan, I have to do another stradegy.

(end confessonal)

Amy: (glaring at Scott) You! carrying this for me! (points at a chair)

Scott: Yes ma'am.

(confessonal)

Scott: I like a girl that order's me around.

(switch to Amy)

Amy: Uggg, This team is usless, no one listenes to me at all.

(ends confessonal)

(cut's to the Yak's.)

Owen: Hey look, (pulls out a carpet) this carpet would look great in our cabin. It’s so cool I could eat off of it; (then he eats part of it.)

Noah: (hit's Owen) Yeah, no!

Emma: Kitty you got ot hand me the... Kit? (See's Kitty gone) Kit?

(Lindesy pick's up some wood, slamming it into Tyler's face as he falls down the pile as Taylor walks on him to get to a rock)

Izzy: Cool their making a coffin (points to the Goth's building a coffin as the Yak's stare in shock at this)

(Cut's to Gator's)

Alajandro: So what are you building?

Serria: We're trying to make a tent like building, nothing big, nothing small.

Alajandro: Intresting, with half of our team fighting about leadership, we might want to work.

Serria: (turns to him) Why should I trust you?

Alajandro: I know you don't like me, but right now, you and I both know, staying in the game is more important then hatred. Think about it. (walks off as Serria is seen thinking)

(Cut to Rabbit's)

Dave: (Surprised) Hey Jo, the other team has so many building supplies that there might be no more for the rest of us. It’s because of their wheel barrel, Mr. Bright Persinality (points at Leo.)

Jo: Well even though Gwen found a wheel barrel a few minutes ago, I do agree with you that it might not be enough. (She sees a barrel of rocks in the pile and reads the label) “Barrel of rocks, for anyone wating to hurt someone”. (Jo & Dave smile deviously at each other)

Dave: Hey Leo, we’ve found a barrel of glue for you guys to use.

Leo: Hey, thanks! I guess you guys aren’t as bad as people say. I thought you were evil.

(Leo picks up the barrel as Jo looks around for something to puncture it with. She then sees a brick and picks it up; waiting to throw it at the right moment.)

Jo: (Whispers) OK, just gotta think of strength and… (shouts) NOW!

(She throws the brick at the barrel and all the Rock's slam onto Leo)

Leo: Woah! What happen I feel dizzy?

(Everyone watches as Leo lay's on teh ground, eye's sweriling. Leo Then gets up weakly while feeling dizzy.)

Leo: Wow, what happened? I thought that had glue in it, not something that would slame into my head and give me a headache.

Amy: (Smirks) More like you mind got scrambled.

Leo: (Turns around, annoyed) What do you mean by that?

(Leo walks right into a tree branch as he moved forward, falling back down)

Leo: Scrambled, ha, funny, very bright (head falls back down)

Dawn: (Taking off her sweater and getting a bag of ice she found) Here, wrap this around your head.

Leo: (Takes the sweater) Thanks Dawn! (he ties the around his head)

Chris: OK, well that happened. Anyways, back to building your shelters.

Leo: Sorry I can’t help carry the supplies anymore.

Brick: Don’t worry about it Leo. We’re almost done finding supplies anyway. I’ll help you get this mirror to our pile, it'll held with looking at your head later, and I know how it feels getting hit on the head.

Leo: Thanks!

Leonard: I'll do a healing spell (pulls out wand) Healimacos! (nothing happens)

Suger: Give it a minute, it'll work. (Leo looks at the camera, confused)

(They take the mirror to their pile. Cuts to Rabbit's.)

Sky: (Angry at Jo) How dare you sabotage the other team.

Dave: Ha, look whose talking.

Jo: Yeah, remember how you sabotaged your old team just so you could win for your new team.

Lightning: And I wished that cadet did the same thing instead of saving his old team.

Brick: (Off-screen) A good soldier never leaves a man behind.

Lightning: Sha-whatever!

Jo: (To Sky) And besides, nice guys always finish last; like you.

(Sky just lowers her head in shame and continues to take supplies to her teams pile)

Dave: (To Jo) Hey, I’ve found more of those mattresses that Samey found.

Jo: Nice work Dave! (She feels one of them) Huh, this one feels hard and lumpy. (She smiles deviously at Dave; who shares the same smile)

Dave/Jo: Sky’s Mattress!

(Confessional)

Dave: Sky will never get a good night’s sleep on that thing, and if she doesn’t sleep well, she won’t be able to perform well; making it easier for us to eliminate her when we lose. (Devious) Better enjoy the most of tonight Sky, cause you won’t be around tomorrow night.

(Duncan's voice from the outside)

Duncan; Hey germaphope, hurry up!)

(Dave looks back at the camera.)

(End Confessional)

(cut's to Yak's)

Noah: Alright I think we have everything we need. (see's most of the team here) and most of the team is here, perfect.

Tyler: The Goth's are still working on the coffin, and that Taylor girl still isn't helping.

Lindsey: I was Tyler would help out more.

The rest of team; Taylor!

Lindey: (blushing) Right.

(cut to Gator's)

Geoff: Man, Leshawna, Heather, adn those ice dudes are still arguing, it's bumming me out.

Brody: Good thing Serria took charge with the challenge

(Cody's seen moving some wood, hitting Harold by acident as he picked it up)

Serria: You may have a point Alajandro, we need to focus o winning before personal issues get in the way.

Alajandro: Thank you for seeing this, those Ice Dancer's are dangerous, and Heather's to focused on them to worry about me right now, so it's better we stay low. (Serria nods)

Chris: OK, everyone has stopped digging and have started building their shelters. Whose will be the best? Let’s find out shall we.

(Cut to Bunnies. Lightning is the only one that isn’t building.)

Topher: (Hammering an outside wall) I can’t believe we only have a few hours left to build our cabin. It would take at least a week to make it as good as a house.

Max: (Hammering the steps) Well you did build a treehouse in just a few hours and that turned out fine.

Topher: True that.

Courtney: (Setting up the beds with Gwen) Um, Gwen, I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but I have to ask; did you come back to be freinds again? Or to end things completley with Duncan?

Gwen: (Calm) No. (She walks away as Courtney looks down at the bed sadly)

(Confessional)

Gwen: I lied, about both questions; and I don’t know why I was thinking about it.

(End Confessional)

Jo: (Looks at Lightning angrily) Aren’t you going to help us build this thing?

Lightning: Nuh ah, Lightning only brings building supplies. He never builds with them.

Duncan: That's the reason you went home second last season. (hit's nail with hammer)

Dave: (Putting up a window) Sounds more like athletes have no building and creative talent. Speaking of which… (He pushes Sky away from the cabin)

Sky: What are you doing Dave? I’m trying to help you guys build this.

Dave: We don’t need your help. It was stupid of you to agree with Leonard on his Wizard’s Tower. And your makeshift sled from the finale looked like crap as well. You’re a lousy builder; maybe even a lousy artist.

Gwen: (Offended) Who are you calling a lousy artist?

Dave: Not you Gwen.

Sky: But I’m a good artist; even though sports are my thing.

Dave: (Outburst) And it’s your only thing. It’s a talent that anyone can do; just like The Fashion Bloggers did in The Ridonculous Race. They’re not athletically built but they were still able to perform the flip. It shows that this is nothing special; which means you’re not special. (He leaves)

Lightning: He means that your talent in sports is nothing special. Mine on the other hand is because I’m big and strong while you are small and weak.

(He bumps his arm into Sky as he walks away; almost knocking her over. Sky just looks down sadly as she rubs her arm. Cuts to Sammy watching from her teams’ Hotel Balcony.)

Brick: Sammy, who are you looking at?

Sammy: I was just watching Sky getting picked on by Dave and Lightning. She really feels sad about being pushed around by someone that doesn’t like her, and I know how she feels.

Jasmine: (Putting up a window) I still can’t believe Dave still hates her for what Chris did in the finale. I thought he would have just moved on with another girl.

Dawn: (Hammering the railing) His aura is filled with red anger, and it will keep getting darker and darker until it turns black.

Jasmine: What happens when it turns black?

Dawn: He will take his anger out on everyone with almost no hope of him turning back.

Sammy: Oh my, I wish Sky was on our team. I don’t think she should go through this.

Jasmine: Yeah, and I have to tell her that i'm is sorry for getting into hers and Dave’s relationship and I need to tell her that Shawn forgives her for her actions in the last two episodes.

Brick: Well we can’t help her now; we need to finish our hotel.

Amy: (Hinging the door) Yeah, the less we think about some amateur athlete, the faster we can win this challenge.

(Sammy growls at Amy until Brick calms her down by placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Leo: Man, the team's are already biting at each other.

Ella: Yes, it's quite sad that no one can get along, I hope I can get along with Suger, last year was difficult, but if I try hard enough, I'm sure we can be friends. (Smiles at Leo as they continued to hammer.

(cut's to the Yak's super nice season 1 and 4 cabin as tehy were working hard.)

Noah: Alright, with this, it's like back when we were here the first time, just no splinters or springs.

Owen: Aww, I miss the old cabin's. 

Tyler; Dude, the bunk broke when you got onto one.

Owen: (Chuckles) that was just as fun.

Emma: I am so glad we didn't compete on here before.

Kitty: totally.

(cut's to Gator's)

Serria and Leshawna were currently hammering in the the rope to keep the tent up, it looked way better on the inside, and looked really good. It took some convicing, but since Alajandro, Cody, Geoff, Brody, Leshawna, Harold and Serria all voted on the tent idea, it was 7-3, so Heather, jacques and Josee relunctatly built the tent.

Josee: I can't beleive we have to worok with these losers!

Jacque: I know, but just wait, soon Josee, we'll dominate them. (both grin evily at each other.)

Harold: I knew my mad skills would work great with this, great idea Serria.

Serria: Thanks (smiles)

Alajandro: (to Heather) I know your upset about not leading the team, but you need to focus on the more important part. (hammers down a nail)

Heather: Like what?

Alajandro (points at the Ice Dancers)

Heather: I see your point.

(Confessional)

Alajandro: Heather need's to be in charge, whihc is what I love about her, but that is her weakness, some of the team doesn't trust her or me, but until we can fight for ourselfs, we need to play it safe.

(End Confessional)

(Cuts to both finished shelters as the sun goes down.)

Chris: Well well well, after a whole days’ worth of work, the teams have finished their shelters. (Cuts to the Hotel and cuts to each room as Chris describes them) The Killer Sharks have built a hotel almost identical to the one from our All Stars season; just not as grand. There’s a dining hall for them to have their meals, two bedrooms; one for the guys and one for the girls, a balcony, and even an indoor swimming pool. Man if this thing WAS grand, I would live in here with them.

Brick: (Voice over) Don’t even think about it.

(Cuts to Chris outside the cabin)

Chris: The ferocious Bunnies have made an exact replica of the old cabins. It’s nothing special, just like someone said about another certain someone, but at least we didn’t have to waste time building it ourselves. (Show's the Yelping Yak's nicer version) And the Yak's did the same, just with better work around it, and.... some coffins? (show's two coffin's on the outside too.) Intresting, and lastly the Grumpy Gator's. (show's a huge tent set up perfectly with beds inside) They made a huge tent, which out of all may look bad, but the inside has so many thing's it's quiet amazing. (Harold smiled at this)

(Cuts to everyone at their respected shelters; Sharks on the Hotel Balcony, Gator's infront of their tent and Yak's and Bunnies on their Cabin Porch)

Chris: And without further ado, the winners of this building challenge are…

(Everyone moves in closer as they await Chris’ answer)

Chris: No one!

Everyone: WHAT!

Chris: Yep; no one won because this wasn’t really a challenge. This was just a way to get you guys to make the shelters for us.

(Everyone moans)

Noah: Lazybones!

Courtney: Well since there was no challenge, that means no one goes home tonight.

Chris: That’s where you’re wrong Courtney.

Courtney: What?

Chris: Someone will be going home tonight; someone from one team.

Everyone: WHAT!

Noah: Sheesh, we all need to stop saying “What”.

Chris: Oh, and tonight, you guys won’t be voting off someone. No; I’ll be the one that votes tonight.

Everyone: WH… (Everyone pauses to stop themselves from saying “What”)

Owen: (Shocked) Oh come on! (Whispers to Noah) Better?

Noah: Better!

Chris: When I call your name, please come forward; Cody, Owen, Sky, and Leonard. (The four called contestants stand before Chris) You four are all on the chopping block, and only one will be going home. Sky you didn’t help out with the building. I want to get rid of you, but want to save Sky.

Lightning: Sha-what?

Gwen: (Annoyed) Argh, if someone says “what” one more time, I’m gonna hurl.

Sky: (Excited) Yes, thank you Chris!

Chris: No problem; I mean, we can’t send you home when things between you and Dave are getting interesting.

(Sky moans as she heads back to her team)

Chris: OK, Leonard; you’re on the chopping block for not doing anything but try and fail at spells.

Leonard: (Offended) Hey!

Surger: He's not lame, he's magical, he should be the team leader.

Chris: Owen; Cody; you’re on the chopping block for…, nothing, I just brought you Two down just to give a little tension before I send “Mr. Wizard” back home.

Owen: WAHOO, I’M SAFE BABY! (He then turns to Cody to high five him)

(Owen and Cody walks back to his team)

Chris: Leonard; you are going home, and I want everyone to join me on the slope at the bottom of the Elimination Ceremony to see this seasons mode of transportation.

(Cuts to everyone at the bottom of the slope in shock at what the mode of transportation is)

Chris: Everyone, I give to you, (the camera pans out to reveal a huge hiking sling-shot on a pendulum) “The slingshot of Shame”. OK Leonard come on up.

Leonard: (Standing on the red X and closing her eyes) You can't send me away (pulls out wand) Alacazam, alaca.

Chris: Yes I can, and will. (He pushes the button and the boot kicks Leonard off the island)

Leonard: Sheeeeeeiillllllllllllllddddddddddddd (fades into distance)

Chris: Well, my work here is done. See you all in the morning.

Topher: Aren’t you going to sign off?

Chris: Nope, not this season; just like I didn’t do it back in season 1. Heck, I didn’t even throw to commercial either today.

Topher: Oh, well, mind if I do it?

Chris: Sure, (devious) if you want to join Lightning and Dakota.

Topher: On second thought, I’ll just wait until I replace you.

Chris: (Chuckles) Good luck with that.

(Cuts to everyone going into their respected shelters. Everyone is in their pajamas. Cuts to Gwen and Courtney sharing a bunk.)

Courtney: Good night Gwen.

(Gwen says noting and just falls asleep while Courtney just pulls the covers over her head. Sky then gets into bed with Jo already asleep above her. Sky struggles to find a comfortable spot to sleep. Cuts to inside the guys’ side. Lightnign, Topher (wearing a sleep mask) and Max are already fast asleep Duncan staying at the ceiling and Trent sitting on his, thinking as Dave gets into bed underneath Topher’s bunk.)

Dave: (Chuckles) Good night Sky! Hope you don’t have any sweet dreams tonight, or tomorrow, or ever again. (He falls asleep)

(Cuts to inside the guys’ hotel room. Brick, Scott and Leo, and are fast asleep until Leo sit's up, Dawn's sweater still wrapped aorund his head.)

Leo: (Relizing something) Oh, rocks and a screambled mind (laughs a little) that's funny. (falls back asleep)

Scott: (confused) Seriously?

(Cuts to inside the girls’ side. Dawn is meditating in her sleep while Amy steals Sammy’s covers. Sammy (hugging a blue teddy bear) shivers a little as the cool wind whips through the tiny holes in the walls Jasmine galring at Amy. Dawn wakes up and switches beds with Sammy.)

Sammy: Thanks Dawn! (She falls asleep again)

(Dawn just nods and goes back to meditating, right as she see Suger push Ella out of her bed to mess with her.)

(Cuts to inside the guys’ room of the Yak's. Tyler, Noah, and Owen, are fast asleep until Owen begins tooting in his sleep; waking Tyler up.)

Tyler: (disgusted) Seriously?

(Owen and Noah just snore. Cuts to inside the girls’ side. Emma is trying to fall asleep as a flash makes her raised her head, seeing Kitty taking a selfie with Izzy. Lindesy had already fallen asleep and so had Taylor.)

(lastly cut's to the tent of the guy's side. Alejandro watched as Geoff and Brody had already fallen asleep, Harold currently trying to fall asleep, and Cody making sure Serria wasn't trying to sneak in. Alejandro's eye's winden at seeing Jacque sleeping with a face mask, and grinning)

(cut's to the girl's side to so them asleep, except Serria typing away at a computer, Heather trying to cover her head with her pillow.)

(Cuts to outside the two shelters as the camera pans out.)

(End Credits)

(Fades into a beach off the coast of Wawanakwa. It’s the same place where everyone was shot out of the cannon. Leonard screaming as he came flying down)

Leonard: Floatation spell, sand formation, teliportation!

(Leonard hits the sand hard, stuck in the ground)

Leonard: Sand to water spell, storm of songs.... help)


	2. Puketure The Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary breakfast causes problems when the contestants have to look for 10 flags for their team.

Chris: (Voice over, recapping last episode) Last time on Total Drama Return to the Island, 40 cast members came back for another chance at one million dollars. Some were happy to be back (Owen, Noah, Ella, and Max), some were not (Gwen, Duncan and Courtney), one (Dave) just wanted someone else (Sky) to stay away, and one (Leo) was NOT supposed to be here But more pain for me (laughs). The contestants were divided into four teams; “The Killer Sharks” "The Grumpy Gator's" "The Yelping Yaks" and “The Ferocious Bunnies”. Their first challenge was to build a shelter for each team, because we just didn’t want to do it ourselves. (Laughs) The Sharks built a Not-So-Grand version of the old hotel, The Gator's built a tent instead of something huge. while The Yak's and the Bunnies built a replica of the original cabins. Dave and Jo found a way to mess up the Shark's and slow their team down, which is why Leonard was sent home, via our new mode of transport; The sling-shot of Shame. (Cuts to him on the dock) 39 contestants left and we have barely even started. What will their first REAL challenge be? Who will go home next? Who will get a special reward? Find out right now on Total Drama Return to the Island.

(Opening Credits)

(Cuts to outside the hotel as the camera pans in closer. Cuts to Sammy sleeping in her bed, only to be pushed out by Amy.)

Amy: (Demanding) Get up Samey! (Sammy rubs her head while holding her blue teddy bear) Make my bed, gets my clothes, and go forge my breakfast for me.

Sammy: (Annoyed) No, you make your own bed and get your own clothes. Also we live in a hotel, so we don’t have to forge.

Amy: Yeah but we don’t have our own butler to serve us. (Shouts) So shut your trap and do what I say. (She then yanks Sammy’s blue bear out of her hands and throws it off the balcony before she leaves)

Sammy: (Shocked) NO! (She runs towards the balcony and looks over the railing, but it wasn’t there)

Dawn: (Off-screen) Looking for this.

(Sammy turns around and sees Dawn holding her bear)

Sammy: (Runs over and hugs her bear) Thank you Dawn! I would be devastated if I lost this forever.

Dawn: It’s no problem. I can see that it helps you be closer to someone you love that is miles away.

Sammy: You really can look into everybody’s minds, or their hearts; which is probably where our auras are. And I bet that just like Brick, you would call me Sammy.

Dawn: Well it was the name your father gave you. Sorry that your sister convinced your mother to change it to Samey.

Sammy: Yeah, Mommy didn’t want to do that, but whatever Amy wants, she gets. She was a little proud of me for standing up for myself, but she wished I did it in a less humiliating way.

Dawn: At least she’s not cruel like Amy.

Sammy: Oh, that would have been the worst. (Starts to think about Dawn) I hope we see some animal's soon.

Dawn: (Surprised) You like animals too?

Sammy: I LOVE animals! They are all so cute. I really like cats, dogs, rabbits, birds, deer, and even though some people are afraid of them, I really like snakes.

Dawn: I like snakes too. I feel relaxed when they wrap me gently in their coils.

Sammy: I wouldn’t mind that either; as long as the snake was raised in captivity. (Sighs) I really wanted a pet, but Amy didn’t want one and Mommy said we both had to say yes if we wanted one.

Dawn: (Placing her hand on Sammy’s shoulder) Don’t worry Sammy. Amy won’t keep you away from what you want forever.

Sammy: You’re right! This time; it will be my turn to get what I want.

Amy: (Outside) No it won’t, and WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?

(Dawn and Sammy glare towards the balcony. Ella was still asleep, Surger was gone, no one knew where she was right now. Cut's to the boy's side as Brick is doing push-ups to wake himself up. Scott watched from the bed, both him and Leo were hearing Amy yell.

Brick: So how's the head?

Leo: It's feeling a little better.

Scott: Yeah (chuckles) you sure got hit hard.

Leo: My mind is more open now man, I feel more idea's coming into my head over and over again, it's incredible.

Brick: that's great, having idea's for the team.

The three winced at hearing Amy continue to yell.

(Confessional)

Scott: Amy is the kind of girl I can get use too, bossy, demanding... (sighs) reminds me of home.

(end confessional)

(Cut's to Gator's, Heather waking up to see Serria watching her sleep.)

Heather: GAHHH! (falls off bed) Serria, what are you doing!

Serria: Taking notes of how you sleep for my blog (writes on paper as Heather glares)

(Confessonal)

Heather: Ugggg, last season I didn't have to deal with that bucket of crazy, but now i have to deal with it again!

(Confessonal end)

Serria: It's more interesting then Josee, she only smiles and sleeps (camera turns to Josee, who's currently asleep, and smiling)

Heather: (stares wide eyed at that)

(cut's to the boy's side as Cody wakes up having slept great, surprised Serria never came in during the night, his eye's go wide at seeing Jacques also asleep with a smile)

Alejandro: Good morning my teamate.

Cody (uneasy glance) Morning....

Alejandro: I can tell your uneasy about me being nice (see's Cody nod) For now, your not my enemy, and so for now, i'll be a team player. Geoff and Brody are on board with the team.

Cody: O...kay, where's Harold?

Alejandro: He said something about finding a place for his "mad skills"

Cody: (shrugs) seems legit.

(Confessonal)

Cody: I know Al's using me to get further in, but for now he'll be an ally that's better then an enemy.

(confessonal end)

(cut's to the Yak's cabin as Emma kept hearing stuff be thrown around)

Emma: What's.... going on? (see's Izzy hanging from a beam, laughing a ton)

Lindsey: She won't get down it's crazy.

Emma: Have you tried asking?

Kitty: She say's it's fun (smiles and takes selfie of her and izzy.

Taylor: Uggg, someone shut her up!

Emma: (ignoring Taylor) Where's Crimson, didn't she come to bed last night?

Kitty: Nope (Emma face palms herself at this.)

(cut's to the boy's side too show them still asleep before cutting to the two coffins outside the cabin)

Ennui: We built coffins to sleep in.

Crimsion: It's better to sleep alone then with the living.

(Cuts to the Bunnies cabin before cutting to Sky sleeping in bed. She then wakes up to the sound of Jo yelling at her to wake up. Sky jumps out of bed at the sight of this.)

Jo: Wake up maggot, I don't care how tired you are (She leaves) if You DIDN’T sleep well, that's on you, now MOVE IT!.

Dave: (Walking in Calmly) Hey Sky! Get a good night’s sleep?

Sky: (Rubbing her eyes and stretches) No, it took me hours before I fell asleep. (Yawns) Someone must have found a worn out mattress for me to sleep on. I bet it was Jo who did that.

Dave: Yeah she did; with a little help from me.

Sky: I had a feeling you also had something to do with this. (Sighs) At least this won’t affect my performance.

Dave: (Surprised) What?

Sky: I mean as long as I have a good breakfast, I won’t be so tired.

Dave: (Annoyed) Dang! I was hoping that you would be too tired today to perform; making it easier for us to get rid of you.

Sky: (Concerned) Dave, I know you hate me for what I did, but getting rid of me isn’t the answer. I really am sorry and I really wanted to tell you that I wanted to break up with my old boyfriend before I wanted to date you. Just to let you know Keith and I are no longer seeing each other, so maybe you and I could start over again. (She reaches her hand out to him)

Dave: (Angry) Why would I ever start over with a girl who used me just to win for her own selfish needs?

Sky: (Gasps) Dave, I…

Dave: (Holding his hand in front of her face) Nope, I don’t want to hear any more out of you. You clearly never loved me. It was all just part of your plan to win the million.

Sky: (Shocked) It wasn’t like that at all. I just wasn’t thinking clearly when I…

Dave: NO, YOU NEVER THINK AT ALL, BECAUSE YOU’RE AN IDIOT!

Gwen: (Waking up, annoyed) Would you please keep it down or get out. I’m trying to get a few more minutes of sleep here.

Lightning: Sha-yeah, the Lightning needs his sleep!

Duncan: I don't care of you need your sha-sleep, sha-shut up.

Dave: Sorry; I was just leaving anyway. (To Sky) If a restless sleep won’t help you perform badly, maybe my hurtful words will. (He leaves)

(Sky just lies down on her bed sadly and closes her eyes, but she quickly opens them just as Chris blows his air horn outside)

Chris: (Loudspeaker) Good morning campers! Man it’s been a while since I’ve said that. If you are not awake yet, then you better get to it and report to the service tent immediately.

Gwen: (Annoyed) Argh, I really hate him.

(Cuts to outside the service tent)

Chris: (From inside) Welcome to the service tent!

(Cuts to inside the tent. Everyone is sitting at their own respected team tables.)

Chris: This is where you guys will be having your meals every morning.

Noah: Guess that dining hall we made was pointless.

Chris: Well if you want to eat there or somewhere else, you can. I just want everyone here for their first meal.

Max: And you’d better be feeding us. You practically made us starve to death and made us fend for our own food.

Sammy: Not to mention that we are still practically kids, well most of us, and deserved to be fed. If we were adults, then that would’ve been different.

Dave: And you’d better not be feeding us more Juggy Chugs. I don’t want my stomach pumped again.

Owen: Dang, I wanted to try that. (Everyone stares at him) What?

Chris: Relax everyone; we will be feeding you the original camping food that almost half of you are familiar with. And there are no Juggy Chugs here. (Annoyed) I got into too much trouble after the challenge was over.

(Confessional)

Sammy: I’m actually glad that Amy got me eliminated before the merge. I was not going to drink that rotten meat shake and turn into a zombie.

Jasmine: (From above) Well you could have done what Shawn did and not drink it.

Sammy: Good Point! And I agree with Dave, I would not enjoy having a tube going down my throat and into my stomach as everything in my stomach is sucked out of me. (Shivers) It’s like throwing up without actually throwing up. I wish there was a way to inject a needle into your stomach and pump it that way; like how a doctor draws blood from a patient.

(switches to Ella)

Ella: Oh my, that episode was just terrible to watch, everyone got sick and was just awful, I'm so glad nothing like that will happen this year.

(switch to Leo)

Leo: I agree with Owen, that would have been interesting to try!

(End Confessional)

Chris: Since today is your first breakfast back here, you guys will get a proper breakfast. Chef!

Chef: (Walks out of the kitchen with plates of toast, bacon, and eggs) Breakfast is served!

(Everyone cheers)

Sammy: (Chef serves her) Yum!

Amy: (Chef serves her) This is better than getting your own meal.

(Chef serves the rest of The Shark's. Dawn just takes her toast and pushes her plate away.)

Brick: You’re not going to eat your bacon or eggs? Oh wait, that’s right, they came from an animal.

Dawn: I would never eat my animal friends after they have parted. You can have it if you like. (She hands Brick her plate)

Brick: Thanks!

(Brick takes her plate and eats her bacon and eggs. Ella also hand's her Bacon and Egg's to him.)

Ella: I can't eat my adorable friends, even if they pass.

Brick:(smiles) Thanks Ella!

(Suger glares as she eat's her breakfast whole.)

Scott: This is like last season, but even when we lost someone this time, we get to eat.

(Cut's to the Yak's eating quietly, well mostly quiet Owen had taken his plate and chews/swallows his breakfast whole.)

Owen: (Huge Burp) Please Chef, I want some more.

Chef: WELL TOO BAD! There’s only enough for one serving per person.

(Owen moans. Chef serves The Rabbit. Sky is about to eat the eggs on her plate until Dave swipes away her plate.)

Sky: Hey!

Dave: Losers like you don’t deserve to eat.

(He takes a bite out of the eggs on Sky’s plate. Sky just crosses her arms on the table and lowers her chin sadly on them. Amy watches this and gives a quick smirk.)

(Confessional)

Amy: (Impressed) Dave is starting to become a male version of me, and Sky is becoming another Samey. I think I could get use to this guy, Scott however can still be useful, he can scheme well, both I coudl get into..

(End Confessional)

(Gwen finishes her last strip of bacon and pushes her plate away with the eggs still on it)

Chris: You’re not going to eat the eggs?

Gwen: I’m getting a little full.

Owen: Then can I have them?

Gwen: (Smirks as she gives him her plate) Knock yourself out.

Owen: AWESOME! (He chews/swallows the eggs whole)

Sammy: (Giggles) Owen’s very funny when he eats.

Amy: (Annoyed) And he’s gross and disgusting; like you.

(Sammy rolls her eyes)

Brick: Uh, Leo, are you okay?

Leo: Yeah, why?

Brick: Your eating your napkin.

(Leo looks down, to see he was indeed doing that)

Leo: Oh.... (shrugs) didn't notice (as the rest of the shark's but Surger looked on in concern or disgust.)

Topher: (Walks up to Chris with his plate full while holding his piece of toast) Hey Chris, Chef, now this is a fine coarse meal. (Chris just knocks his plate to the ground. Topher is annoyed.) Hey, I was just giving you an honest complement.

Chris: Don’t care! Real or not, no complement will get me to hand over my job to you.

Topher: Fine, (he walks behind Chris and leaves the tent) have it your way.

(Chris just walks into the tent a little bit more and digs into his back pocket, only to react in shock)

Chris: (Annoyed) Argh, he did it again.

(Confessional)

Topher: (Excited) Yes, I got Chris’ phone again. Not an original plan since I’m pulling the same stunt again, but I don’t care. I’ll keep at it until his job is mine, and nothing will ever make me change my mind.

(End Confessional)

Cut's to the Gator's side as Heather glares at the ice dancer's.

Heather (whisperer's) They smile when they eat too. What is up with them?

Serria: They smile always for the camera's since they don't know when it'll be on them.

Heather: that's just creepy.

Josee (glaring) you would know, if your a winner like us, you would want to look your best.

Jacques: like when you went bald in season 2, you lookked your worst.

Josee: Or when she went crazy over getting more hair from Courtney

Alejandro: At least she got some of her sanity back (Heather glares at him) But unlike her, you two seem one loss away from losing it.

Josee's eye twitch's at this.

(confessonal)

Jacques: Oh, those two are going down.

Josee: Agreed, and what better why to do it then the way Chris likes it.

Jacques and Josee: Drama! (evil laugh)

(Confessonal end)

Chris: OK, if everyone is done with breakfast, then please follow me outside for your first REAL challenge of the season.

(Cuts to outside the tent with four bleachers; each with a billboard of each team’s icon)

Jo: Uh, I don’t remember these being here when we entered the tent.

Chris: The interns wheeled them in as you guys were eating.

Topher: (Raises his hand) He’s right, I witnessed it.

Chris: (Looks annoyingly at Topher before acting calm again) Any who, time for your challenge. While you all were sleeping last night, Chef hid 40 flags in the middle of the forest; 10 for each team. (He holds up 4 flags; Purple and green in the left, orange and red in the right) Purple flag for The Yaks, Green For teh Gator's, Orange for the Shark's and Red flag for The Loser Bunnies.

Amy: (Chuckles) Losers!

Chris: Good one Amy! Now your objective is simple; go into the forest, find a flag of your teams color, and bring it back here. First team to bring back all 7 of their flags; wins immunity.

Courtney: Well that doesn’t sound so bad.

Chris: Oh, I’m not done yet.

Duncan: that's not good.

Jo: What are you talking about Mclean?

Chris: The reason I wanted everyone to eat in the service tent today was because it was part of the challenge.

Gwen: (Annoyed) Chris, what did you do to our breakfast?

Chris: Oh nothing really, Chef and I just mixed the eggs with dirt, bugs, and mold.

(Amy’s cheeks bulge as she bends over and pukes (on-screen). Everyone cringes when they see her barf while Sky backs as far away as she can.)

(Confessional)

Sky: (Huddling in fear) OK, after Jasmine barfed on me and the others last season, I’ve kind of developed a fear of people puking on me. I don’t want to go through that kind of humiliation again.

(Cuts to Gwen’s)

Gwen: I could see a fly in the yoke of my eggs. That was why I didn’t eat them. (Crosses her arms) Chris isn’t getting me sick.

(End Confessional)

Noah: (Holding his stomach) You’re a cruel man McLean.

Chris: Yes, and I love it. The reason we did this is because, if you barf, you’re out. And if 3 people from either team pukes before the challenge is over, the other team wins by default. If someone does vomit, then someone has to go back and get another flag. And since Amy already puked before we even started it, The other team's have the lead.

(The other three teams cheer before some of them moan as they hold their stomachs. The Shark's glare at Amy.)

Leo: I don't see what the big deal is, it tasted fine (see's the team glare at him) I mean, I would eat it.

(Confessional)

Scott: That Leo is strange..... I like him

Dave: I hope that mold didn’t come from any expired food.

Chris: Nope, this mold is actually mold that grows on trees; A.K.A., “Tree Moss”

Surger: Oh, that’s not too bad. I had some tree bark with a little moss for breakfast back on Pahkitew Island. It’s good for you when you have nothing to eat besides barries all the time.

(Amy’s cheeks bulge again as Sammy gives her a nearby bucket to barf in (off-screen). Amy walks over to the bleachers.)

Max: Huh, it wasn’t that gross to barf over.

Chris: OK, it’s either collect all 7 flags or hope that the other team's pukes up a loss. Ready, and go!

(Chris blows his air horn as everyone runs into the forest)

(Confessional)

Emma: That's not good, being sick makes our chances go down for winning, we have to make sure only 2 or less on our team puke.

(End Confessional)

(Cuts to Brick and Sammy looking for the flags together)

Brick: (Looking at Sammy smiling) You look happy, what for?

Sammy: I’m just happy that I don’t have to compete in a challenge with Amy again; but this time, with her still on the island. And if we lose, which would be bad, we could use this opportunity to eliminate her.

Brick: I see. Also, how come you don’t feel sick after eating the eggs? I mean, I sometimes eat all that gross stuff as part of my military survival training just like how Shawn does it for his zombie survival training.

Sammy: Well, when we were growing up, Amy would make me eat dirt, bugs, and tree moss with my dinner. I got really sick every time I ate that stuff. However, as time went on, my stomach got use to the stuff bit by bit. And when we turned 13, it had no effect on me anymore.

Brick: (Impressed) Wow, if you got lost in the wild, you would definitely survive.

Sammy: (Giggles) Thanks Brick! (She stops) Brick look.

(Sammy points to a dead looking tree and spots 2 Orange flags on its branches)

Brick: (Salutes) Well done soldier! (They run over and grab their flags) Now let’s get back to base camp.

Sammy: A.K.A., the service tent.

Brick: Right! (They start running back to the tent) And when we get back, one of us will have to look for another flag.

Sammy: I’m pretty sure Amy will make me go back. But that’s OK! The farther I am from her, the better.

Brick: Gotcha!

(Cut's to Leo and Ella looking for flags)

Ella: (see's Dawn's sweater still on Leo's head) Does that mark still hurt?

Leo: (looks up) not really, but if we want to look for flag's (get's on his knee's) they must be underground.

Ella: (uncertain) of course. (get's down to help before Suger pushes her away.)

Suger: if anyone is digging for the flag's it's gonna be me. (start's digging)

(Confessonal)

Leo: Wow, that was uncalled for, doesn't she know the mean one's go home first? I saw last season the way she treated Ella wasn't right, you treat other's the way you want them to treat you.

(Confessonal end)

(Cuts to the tent as Brick and Sammy arrive with their flags)

Chris: Brick and Samey return with their flags. The flag score is 2 to 0, to 0, to 0. (Brick and Sammy cheer) Now, one of you will have to go back and find another flag.

Amy: (Demanding) Well, what are you standing there for Samey? Get your butt back into the forest and find another flag. (Her cheeks bulge again)

Sammy: (To Brick) What did I tell you? See you in a bit. (She walks back into the forest)

Brick: Good luck Sammy! (He walks over to the bleachers)

(Cuts to Max moaning as he holds his stomach)

Max: Oh, my tummy feels all wonky again. Evil should not have an upset tummy. (He sees Gwen walking by in the distance) You there; tall, dark, and pale.

Gwen: (Annoyed) What do you want; short, purple, and annoying?

Max: (Walks up to her) I want you to find my flag for me and hand it to me so I can return with my victory. I’m not in the mood to search for my own flag.

Gwen: I’m not going to hand over my flag to some pipsqueak like you who sucks at being evil. No wonder Scarlett hated you.

Duncan: (Walking past her) You got that right. (walks away)

Max: (Gasps) How dare you question my evilness! I’ll have you know that evil will… (His body begins to hop as if he has the hiccups) Evil will… (His body hops again)

Gwen: Evil will what?

Max: EVIL WILL VOMIT ON YOU!

Gwen: (Angry) Don’t you dare! (Max bents over and vomits (off-screen) all over Gwen’s boots) Argh, I’m not a barf bag.

Chris: (Loudspeaker) Max has just puked all over Gwen’s feet. So he is out with the barf score tied at one a piece.

Gwen: (Shouts) No one needs to know that much.

Max: (Smirks) Huh, NOW you have to find my flag for me. EVIL TAKES ITS LEAVE! (He leaves as Gwen continues on crossly)

(Cut's to Crimson and Ennui walking through the woods)

Crimson: the feeling in my stomach makes me want to die.

Ennui: I know... it's perfect (Hold's Crimson's hand as they both walk back with a flag in each hand Loki in Ennui's shirt)

Izzy: I found a flag! (faceplant's into the ground with two flags)

Emma: Nice going Izzy (groans as she holds stomache)

Kitty: who you gonna give the other flag too?

Izzy: Hmmmmm Escope want's her friend.

Emma and Kitty: Escope?

Noah: A nickname she use's.

Izzy: Escope's friend. (Grab's Noah and drags him off to the base.)

Chris: and the Yak's have two flags back, wait... four flags, Izzy, Noah, Crimson and Ennui, their in the lead!

Emma: wow for being gone, Crimson and Ennui really get work done.

Kitty: You know (holds stomach and groans for a second) I feel some love going on from Izzy.

Emma: To Noah!

Kitty: No. (points to Owen)

Emma: (surprised) Really?(Kitty nods)

(cut's to Jacques and Josse running to base, they had found four flags, and hid two of the four under a huge rock, planning on sending home one of the two that doesn't bring home a flag)

Jacques and Josse: Hello first place (grins at camera)

Chirs: (happily) and the Gator's add 2 points from the mini-me's.

Harold : Gosh! those two have Chris right under thier thumb.

Leshawna: don't worry baby, we'll make sure they don't have any power.

Broday: right on, this is awesome.

Geoff: I know bro (almost pukes) totally awesome, like when you eat that june bug whole (almost pukes again)

Brody: Or when (also almost pukes) you ate (Harold vomit's off screen)

Chirs: and Harold pukes up the Gator's first puke-out.

Heather: Great, already we're falling behind, and one person down.

Alejandro: I wouldn't worry (lift's her chin up) We are the most dangerous couple ever, and if you were trying to win, what would you do?

Heather: Try and put the blame on someone else on my team (see's Al grinning) You think Jacques and Josee are trying to do that.

Alejandro: Well if i'm considered an eel.

Heather: then their even slipper eels.

(cut's to Ella and leo still looking)

Leo: Hey Ella, I found a flag. (point's to a purple flag in a bird's nest)

Ella: Ooh, i'll sing to my little bird friend to get it down. (singing) Dear littler bird, come on down. Dear little bird help me out. Help us please with that flag. (the bird grabs it and brings it down to her. Thank you my little friend.

Leo: go back to base quickly, and great job (smiles as she smiles back)

Scott: She's strange.

Leo: Stranger then Suger?

Scott: you make a fair point.

(Cuts to Jasmine popping her head in and out of bushes. She stops and looks back and forth until she sees a Orange flag flapping on a bush a few feet away from her.)

Jasmine: (Walking out of the bush) Huh, this challenge is too easy.

(She is halfway to the flag when Chris (all torn up and limping up to him like Ultron Mark 1) walks out from behind a tree)

Jasmine: (Terrified) AH, CHRIS IS HURT! (She stares much closer at Chris and sees a few wires sticking out and is relieved) Oh wait; it’s just one of his Chris-Bots. That’s fine with me. I’ve seen Shawn taken down this thing once before and I can do it again. (Calls out) Hey Chris, are you going to eliminate me if I destroy your robot?

Chris: (Loudspeaker) No, not if your team wins.

Jasmine: (Shrugs) Eh, I better just avoid it just in case.

(Jasmine runs up to the Chris-Bot and hand springs over it as she flips in the air; landing on her feet and grabs the flag)

Jasmine: Ha, no robot can catch me. (she jumps over the Chris-Bot again and the robot bends back so far that it falls to the ground and breaks. See then calls out to Chris.) Just to let you know, the robot broke itself. I didn’t do anything.

Chris: (Loudspeaker, annoyed) Fine, you stay to compete another day.

(Jasmine runs back to the tent. Cuts to Topher trying to call the producers on Chris’ phone, but is left on hold.)

Topher: Dang it! What a time to be put on hold.

Chris: (Loudspeaker) And Jasmine has returned with another flag.

Topher: (Narrates) And The Shark's are getting closer to halfway to their victory. Will my team, The Bunnies, pull off a come from behind victory? Stay tuned and find out.

Chris: (Loudspeaker) And shut up with the narrations Topher. I’m the only one who narrates around here.

Topher: (Looks into the camera) He’s jealous of me. (He then notices 2 red flags sticking out of a squirrel’s hole in a tree) Ha, I’m about to score for my team. And people say I do nothing in this competition besides obsess over Chris.

(Topher’s hand grabs onto one of the flags just as Gwen’s grabs the other)

Gwen/Topher: (Shocked) What are you doing here?

Gwen: I’m trying to win this game for my team.

Topher: I’m trying to call into the producers and replace Chris; and score a win for my team. (He then looks down at Gwen’s barf covered boots)

Gwen: (Annoyed) Say anything, and I’ll torture you the same way I torture Chris in my dreams.

Topher: (Gulps) Roger!

Gwen: (Sighs) Come on, we need to catch up.

Topher: You know, I've watched the show, and before you go, you might want to talk it out with Courtney and Duncan, it can give you closer on that part of your life.

Gwen: Really? I don't know.

Topher: Suit youself.

(They start running back to the tent. Cuts to Brick and Jasmine in the bleachers.)

Brick: So you took on another Chris-Bot huh. If we were at war, with enemy forces, or whatever, I would have you and Sammy join my squadron.

jasmine: Hey thanks Brick! I might take you up with that offer.

Brick: (Turns to the finish line) Oh, I think two members from the other team are about to score.

(Gwen and Topher arrive with their flags)

Chris: Gwen and Topher have scored for The Bunnies. The flag score is now 3 to 2 to 2 to 4.

Gwen: Why do you keep saying flag score?

Topher: So he can keep track of those who brought back a flag and those who have hurled.

Chris: He’s right. Now one of you must go back, or BOTH of you must.

Gwen/Topher: What?

Chris: Don’t think I don’t know “Younger Version of Me”. You took my phone again and I want it back.

Topher: Huh, fat chance. I’m going to keep it until you have been replaced.

Chris: Even though I have already warned the producers about your plans; “Scrims Hackly”.

Topher: Yes, yes I will.

Chris: Well, how about this? If you give me back my phone, you won’t have to compete in this challenge and I’ll give you immunity if your team loses. Or you can keep it and be forced back into the forest and find another flag even though Gwen will be going back for another flag anyway.

Gwen: (Annoyed) What?

Topher: (Thinks) What the heck. I’ll go back. It will give me another chance to call the producers while I look.

Chris: Fine, it’s your downfall.

(Topher walks back into the forest as Gwen follows him)

Gwen: (To Chris) You’ll get yours soon McLean.

Chris: (Chuckles) Doubt it!

(Cuts to Dave moaning as he holds his stomach)

Dave: Oh, I wish I didn’t take Sky’s breakfast. If I knew what Chris did to them before I ate it, I would’ve given Sky my breakfast and have her suffer the pain I’m going through.

Sky: (Off-screen) And I would have taken the pain for you.

(The camera pans out to reveal Sky right behind him)

Dave: (Shocked) Sky, what are you doing here?

Sky: I saw you in pain and decided to come over to help you.

Dave: Huh, I don’t need your help. And you don’t mean what I said.

Sky: But I do. I would rather have an upset stomach over elimination as karma any day.

Dave: Yeah but that has already happened to you last year.

Sky: Almost everyone felt the effects. That wasn’t karma. (Dave moans again) Look, I’ll help you find a flag and I’ll help you back to the tent and score for us. Then I’ll come back here and find a flag for myself. Deal! (She holds her hand out to him)

Dave: (Annoyed) For now! (He shakes Sky’s hand)

(Confessional)

Sky: What Dave said to me this morning was hurtful, but I still want to show him that I can be a better person for him.

(Cuts to Dave’s)

Dave: This changes nothing! Besides, I’m too sick to argue with her.

(End Confessional)

(Cuts to Owen and Tyler)

Tyler: (Moaning) I don’t think I can hold this in any longer.

Owen: I could.

Tyler: (Annoyed) Of course you could. You said that your mom told you that you have the gut of a goat.

(They hear someone laughing behind them)

Owen: Who laughed?

Sammy: (Walking up to them) I did.

Owen: Oh, hi Samey! Or is it Sammy? (Holds his head while freaking out) Oh I don’t know which one it is.

Sammy: (Giggles) It’s Sammy, but you can call me Samey if you like. (Tyler walks off-screen) Someone who’s as funny as you can call me whatever they like.

Owen: Awe, thanks Samey! You think I’m funny?

Sammy: Of course I do, though Amy thinks you are gross and disgusting; like me.

Owen: Well I can be gross and disgusting since it’s what helps make me funny. But you’re not gross and disgusting. You’re pretty and polite.

Sammy: (Touched) Awe, Owen.

Tyler: (Runs up with two flags) Hey big guy, I’ve found two more flags for our team. (His stomach begins to gurgle) Actually, you two better take them. (He hands the flags to Owen and Lindsey) I can’t hold it in any longer. (He runs off-screen and vomits)

Sammy: Ew, that is so gross!

Owen: But it might not be if he puked out a rainbow.

Sammy: That might be pretty, but yet still gross.

Leo: Hey, Sammy, I found two flag's you can take one back too. (Smiles as she smiled back before she turns to Owen)

Owen/Sammy: (Looking at each other) Pretty Gross! (They start laughing as they run back to the tent Leo following)

Tyler: (Following them) Ha, ha, ha; laugh it up you two.

Lindsey: Taylor, are you alright.

Tyler: It's Tyler Lindsey, Taylor is the girl.

Lindsey: Right.

(Cuts to the tent)

Chris: Owen and Lindsey score, Samey, Ella and Leo also score have now set the flag score at 5 (sharks) to 4 (yaks) to 2 (gator's) to 2 (bunnies). And Tyler has set the barf score at 1 to 1 to 1 to 1. But I don’t think they have to worry about that since Harold, Max and Amy are the only one's on their team that were affected. (Tyler walks over to the bleachers) So, who wants to go back in and help the rest of the Yak's find the last Purple flags (Sound of Scott barfing is heard off screen.) and who'll go back in to help the Shark's?

Amy: Samey needs to go back in again.

Brick: No she doesn’t. I’ll go back in. She deserves a little R & R.

Sammy: (Giggles, salutes) Thanks Brick!

Owen: and i'll go for my team. (grins)

(Brick salutes back as he and Owen runs back into the forest. Cuts to Jo.)

Jo: (Mutters) Our team is losing because they are too stupid to look for a couple of brightly colored flags. If there was a way to motivate 9 loser's, I would’ve spent my time looking for that instead. (She then sees a Orange flag and looks deviously at it before she tries to pick it up and hide it somewhere else)

Chris: (Loudspeaker) I hope someone isn’t trying to hide the other teams’ flag in another spot. Tampering with the flags locations will result in that person facing automatic elimination.

Jo: (Growls) Fine! (She turns around to find Dawn right behind her and jumps in shock) Don’t you EVER sneak up behind me like that again.

Dawn: My apologies. Thanks for finding my flag for me; even though that wasn’t your intention.

Jo: I don’t want your apology or your thanks, tree girl. I want you and everyone else to bow before your new empress.

Dawn: (Concerned) Why do you still have to be this way? Just because you were pushed around as a child doesn’t mean that everyone has to suffer. In fact, no one should suffer by your hand.

Jo: (Gasps) How dare you look into me at my past. And for your information, everyone should suffer by my hand. I will never let go of what happened all those years ago.

Dawn: (Surprised) Oh my, you should, because what happened to you doesn’t define you. What you loved to do before that, that’s who you are.

Jo: But I do love to torture everyone with my strength because those who are not as strong as me are idiots and are inferior.

Dawn: Especially nerds who were the cause of your change.

Jo: (Outraged) Stop looking into my soul. And yes, nerds are the worst. They always pick on kid's that weren't as smart like me and get in the way of my work. For example; Sky, who tricked me into getting attacked by the others and taking the million away from me the more she slow's us down. She’s like all the other athletes.

Dawn: She isn’t. She only did what she did because she wanted to survive like all the others. She actually didn’t want to hurt you. She just wanted to talk to you like a friend would. She also wishes that all the other athletes would stop picking on the not-so-strong.

Jo: (Handing Dawn’s flag to her) Just take your flag and go.

Dawn: (Taking her flag) OK, just don’t forget what I said. Also, (points to a nearby tree) your flag is in that tree. (She leaves)

(Jo grumbles as she climbs the tree to her flag. She grabs it and comes back down to find Dawn still there and jumps in fear again.)

Dawn: Also your friend didn’t like what you did to those nerds so she pulled your hair to teach you a lesson. (She leaves again)

(Jo growls even louder as she follows Dawn all the way to the tent. 

(Cut's to Heather and Alejandro getting the flag's that the Ice Dancer's hid.)

Heather: Nice try, but only one duo is dangerous at this game, (grins evilly at Alejandro who does the same as Serria run's by, Carrying Cody, with Geoff and Brody running by them, with four flags in their hands Cuts to Chris.)

Chris: The flag score is now Gator's 8, Shark's 6, Yak's 6 to Bunnies 3. The Last Place Bunnies are 50% behind the others. I think The Gator's have this challenge all wrapped up.

(The Bunnies moans at the mentioning of near lose; with Max moaning the most as he gets up to walk off his illness)

(Confessional)

Jo: (Annoyed) I hate that aura reading witch. Thank goodness she exposed my thoughts and feeling when we were alone and not in public. That could have cost me another victory. Once I have won the million, she will be the first to suffer. (She then hears Max moaning above her) What are you doing now?

Max: I thought that walking off my upset tummy by the dock would make me feel a little better. It turns out that the tiny waves are only making it worse.

Jo: (Points upward) Don’t you dare throw up on… (Max vomits through the floorboards and vomit rains down all over Jo) Me!

Max: Sorry! (Max vomits all over Jo again)

(End Confessional)

(Cuts to Courtney who has found her flag in a log)

Courtney: (Excited) Yes, finally! (She then sees Gwen walking by) Hey Gwen!

Gwen: (Turning to her) What?

Courtney: (Runs up to her) I just wanted to tell you that… (Her body begins to hop like Max’s before she bents over and barfs (off-screen) on Gwen’s boots too)

Gwen: (Annoyed) Argh, again! (Looks angrily at Courtney before she swipes her flag out of her hands) Just stay away from me. (She leaves)

Courtney: (Weakly) I just wanted to say I’m sorry again and if she needed help finding a flag.

Duncan: Hey! (walks up to her with a flag in his hand) you alright?

Courtney: No, and what does it matter to you?

Duncan: Trying to care.

Courtney: You didn't care before did you!

Duncan: maybe I didn't care, and maybe I screwed up, but I was upfront about it. and when I was, it at least I didn't kick someone in the crotch, way before or after the screw-up (walks off as Courtney looks down sad)

(Cuts to Gwen running back to the tent just as Topher runs alongside her with his flag)

Gwen: Why are you always showing up around me? Shouldn’t you be talking to the producers or something?

Topher: They are still on hold. Guess it’s going to take a little bit longer and a bit harder than I thought. Also I found my second flag in a tree surrounded by red leaves.

Gwen: But it’s summertime.

Topher: Guess just like Pahkitew Island, Chris wanted to make this island look very strange.

Gwen: Topher, this Island was strange before he even arrived for the first time.

(Cuts to the tent as Gwen and Topher arrive)

Chris: Gwen and, surprisingly, Topher have found two more flags, Trent and Duncan also found two flags while Courtney left her breakfast all over Gwen’s feet. (Courtney walks over to the bleachers)

Gwen: (Angry) I told you no one needs to know that. That’s it; I’m going to clean my boots off. (She leaves)

Emma: I got one (Run's over with a flag)

Suger: I got one, it was on the end of one of those viper thingies (hands out the flag)

Ella: and my furry friend's helped our team find two more (smiles while Suger glares deeply at her)

Leshawna: (is seen running in with two more flags) I got the last two.

Chris: Whatever! Flag score is now Gator's 10, Shark's 9, Yak's 7 to Bunnies 7 and barf score is now 1 to Yak's 2 to sharks, 1 to gator's and 2 to bunnies. 

Kitty: I got one (holds up one)

Lightning: sha-woo, I found one.

Owen: I got the second one (grins)

Chris: Never-mind, Bunnies, you better hope that Brick or Taylor doesn’t return before Sky, and Dave do. And you also better hope that Dave can hold his breakfast down long enough to score a win.

(cut's to Gwen)

Gwen: Ugg, why did I come back here again! (washes boot's best she can)

Trent: Hey Gwen.

Gwen: Trent! Hi..... why aren't you with the rest of the team.

Trent: I wanted to check on you, we are part of a team after all.

Gwen: (remember's what happens on Action) Yeah, Team. (smiles a little when she turns away)

(Cuts to Brick)

Brick: OK, one more flag and you win for your team. The problem is that I’ve explored every corner of this forest and I don’t see it anywhere. (Sighs) Guess it’s true; the more things you find earlier, that harder it will be to find the rest later on.

(He then notices Sky and Dave looking through a rose bush)

Dave: Ouch, these rose thorns hurt, (moans as he holds his stomach), almost as much as my stomach.

Sky: (Delighted) Yes, found them! (She holds up the last two red flags) Now let’s hurry and win this.

Dave: (Weakly) OK!

(They start running towards the tent)

Brick: I’ve got to quickly find that flag. Also, (confused) I never saw a rose bush the last time I was here.

(Confessional)

Chris: (As interns are cleaning up the place after Max’s incident) OK, so I threw in some extra things to make it stand out from the original island. But still, the island doesn’t shape shift at all. (Sniffs and gags) Hurry up and clean this place. What am I paying you for?

(The interns glare at him)

(End Confessional)

(Brick looks around and finds the broken Chris-Bot)

Brick: This thing is almost as bad as the real one. (He then notices something inside the robot) What’s this? (Brick digs into the robot and pulls out the last yellow flag) YES!

Taylor: Like gross, I feel like totally sick, (almost vomit's) here' the stupid flag.

Chris: And with that, the Yak's are second to finish, It's down to Brick for the Shark's and Sky and Dave for the Bunnies.

(Cuts to Sky and Dave running back to the tent)

Sky: (Excited) Dave, I think we’re going to win.

Dave: (Moans) Maybe.

(Sky then looks behind her and sees Brick catching up to them)

Sky: Hurry Dave; or Brick is going to pass us.

Brick: (As he runs past Dave) Too late!

Dave: (Angry) Hey, get back here you… (He moans even more as he stops)

(Sky stops and runs back to Dave just as Brick passes her)

Sky: Dave, what’s the matter?

(Dave covers his mouth as his body hops before his cheeks bulge up. Cuts to Brick running towards the tent as the camera moves forward from his point of view. Brick then stops in front of Chris.)

Chris: The Killer Sharks Finish third! They are safe!

(The Sharks cheer in victory at getting to stay away from elimination while The Bunnies moan in defeat. They then hear the sound of Dave puking loudly in the distance.)

Chris: Wow, guess The Shark's would have won either way. I wonder how bad Dave lost his breakfast.

(Everyone gasps as they saw Dave and Sky return with their flags. Sky is covered in Dave’s barf; her hair, her shoulders, the upper half of her body, and her waist.)

Amy: (Snickers) Hey look, Jo's not the only Loser Bunnies to get puked on by someone she hangs out with.

Jo: (Annoyed; still covered in Max’s barf) You will be the next to suffer when I’m done with Dawn.

(Sky moans)

(Confessional)

Sky: (Upset) I was so worried about Dave that I forgot about my fear of someone throwing up on me. And when I remembered, it was too late to get out of the way. This is so embarrassing.

(End Confessional)

Sky: Dave, I think you should go to the infirmary, (looks at Chris annoyingly) if Chris decided to put one in for the whole season and not just for that one challenge. (Chris nods)

Dave: I don’t need to go to the infirmary. I’m just…

(His cheeks budge up again. Cuts to everyone cringing as Dave vomits on Sky again off-screen.)

Owen: (Gasps) OH MY EGGO’S!

Jasmine: Ooh, that’s going to take all day to get out.

Josee: (laughs hard at this in delight)

Gwen: (Returning from cleaning her boots) What happened? (She is shocked and annoyed by what happened to Sky) Oh come on!

Trent: (also returning) Oh man (throw's up off screen)

(Cuts to Sky dripping in Dave’s barf; with only her face and half her arms (elbow to fingers) uncovered)

Sky: (Weakly) Ew!

Dave: Fine, I’ll go to the infirmary. (Sky is about to help him over but swats her hand away) Don’t touch me you puke monster.

(Dave walks away crossly as Sky lowers her head sadly while she watches him)

Sammy: (Worried) Oh, poor Sky. It makes me sick to see her get hurt and humiliated like that.

Amy: (Annoyed) You make me sick!

(She slams the bucket of her vomit on Sammy’s head as she walks away. Sammy lifts the bucket up a little bit and looks crossly at Amy. 

Scott: (only chuckles weakly at the evilness he just saw)

(Cuts to the Elimination Ceremony.)

Chris: Wow, what a day. I haven’t seen this much puking since the first season. It’s almost like we are going back to the old non-life threatening days. (He laughs as everyone glares) Also, do you like our new Peanut Gallery? (Cuts to The Yak's, the Shark's and the Gator's in the Peanut Gallery) Now just like in All Stars, the winners can watch their opponents get eliminated. But before we get started, there is also one thing that someone on the winning team must do.

Heather: Someone must go to Boney Island in exile for one night.

Chris: Yep!

Gwen: (Shocked) What? No way! That’s where freak show Ezekiel lives now.

Chris: Yeah, but he’s your ticket to immunity.

Everyone: WHAT!

Chris: Yep! The producers want him to be captured so that the best doctors can turn him back to normal. Plus his parents want him back home. So if you bring him back, you’re safe from elimination. Now then, who wants to go first from each team?

Amy: (Pushing Sammy towards him) Samey will go! No take backs!

Alejandro: I guess i'll go for my team.

Izzy: Oohh mememe

Chris: Perfect!

(Chef escorts Sammy, Izzy and Alejandro to the boat. Sammy looks back and sees Dawn holding her bear as she secretly passes it to Brick for safe keeping. Sammy smiles as she leaves on the boat.)

Chris: Well, that takes care of that. (Holding up a plate of marshmallows) OK, time to see who stays and who goes. Topher, you were one of the few not to barf or get barfed on. (Annoyed) Although, you did steal my phone.

Topher: And I still won’t give it back to…

Chris: (Annoyed) Don’t care, (throws the marshmallow to him; as well as the other cast members when he calls their names) just take it. Gwen, Jo, you two are safe too. Duncan. Trent. Lightning, you were one of the final people back, but you not puking and getting a flag, means your safe. Sky, Dave, you two could have won if Dave hadn’t stop for a puke break. (They glare at him) But luckily, you two had no votes against you, so you two are safe. (Dave throws his marshmallow at Sky) There is only one marshmallow left. Max or Courtney, your journey ends tonight. Max, you puked on multiple teammates, and didn't get a flag. Courtney, same here, but you did last longer, but puked on Gwen (she glares at him) The last marshmallow goes to… (The camera cuts back and forth between a nervous Max and Courtney) Courtney!

Max: (Outraged) NO! Evil will not go home tonight.

Jo: You’re right; evil won’t go home tonight.

Max: Thank You!

Jo: (Devious) But you will.

Max: What?

(Jo pushes him down the slope and onto the red X under The Boot of Shame)

Max: (Gasps) How dare you push me. I will…

(Chris pushes the button on his remote and the boot kicks Max off the island as he screams into the night. Cuts to Gwen and Sky entering the cabin.)

Sky: (Sighs) That was one of the most humiliating and worse days of my life.

Gwen: (Placing her hand on Sky’s shoulder) It was one of mine too. Just be thankful it is all over.

(Gwen opens the cabin door as a bucket of barf falls on her and Sky)

Gwen: (Annoyed) Argh, not again!

Sky: (Upset, covers her face with her hands) Why do I have to be treated this way? (She runs away)

Gwen: Who ever set this up is going to pay.

(Pans over to Dave and Jo peaking and snickering from the side of the cabin)

Dave: I was just hoping to get Sky, but getting Gwen too is fine with me.

Jo: Me too; as long as I’m not the one in her position.

Dave: Yeah! Hey, since we both want Sky gone, how about an alliance?

Jo: (Devious) You got a deal. (They shake hands as they form their alliance)

(Cut's to the Gator's as Heather got Cody and Serria by themselves.)

Heather: Look, i know last time the three of us were a team, it was bad, but right now, we need to work together with Alejandro, our team is in 4 different path's, Geoff and Brody are too stupid to figure out what to do themselves. Harold will follow Leshawna, and those Ice idiots are gonna be worse when Chris makes the merge, so the four of us being in an alliance will be better.

Cody: she makes a good point (Serria nods as Heather grins)

Heather: Perfect.

(Cut's to the Yak's who are all asleep now before cutting to the Shark's)

Leo: You okay? (referring to Scott)

Scott: Yeah, feel's like home (groans gently) Say, didn't you tell Ella to dig in the ground with you earlier?

Leo: Yeah (smiles)

(Scott glances at him before lying down as it also show's the girl's asleep as the camera pans out)

(End Credits)

(Fades into the beach where Leonard were last time. Max’s legs are sticking out of the sand as he pops himself out.)

Max: I will make Jo pay for this indignity. I will make everyone pay for getting rid of me. EVIL WILL RISE AGAIN! (He laughs evilly until he gets a phone call) Hello? (The call is from someone requesting a babysitter) Yeah I can do it. Yeah I can do Tuesday. (He walks away as the camera fades to black)


	3. How High Can you Dive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Contestants start to get angry with each other, other's start getting old feelings, some even want to fix things. While some want to ruin a team mate on there team. Who will succeed.

Chris: (Voice over, recapping last episode) Last time on Total Drama Return to the Island, it was one of our most puke-tacular episodes ever. The teams had to retrieve their respected flags without blowing chunks. Amy failed before we even started, Gwen got shoe barfed twice, and Sky got the worst of it by her second ex-boy, Dave; while Tyler and Harold puked and gave their team a disadvantage. right in front of everyone. (Laughs) Samey formed a nice friendship with Dawn, Brick, and Leo, making her total friend count 4, and Dawn managed to annoy the living heck out of Jo about her past. And Topher swiped my phone again in hope of stealing my job again. Huh, good luck with that. On the Yak's team, most of the team got along great, with Kitty noticing love being re-lit between Izzy and Owen. The Gator's got into a civil war, with the mini me's Jacques and Josee wanting to rule the team, and Heather and Alejandro forming a 4 person alliance to get to the end. Meanwhile on the loser Bunnies, Max was the only one from The Bunnies who didn’t find a flag after they lost to The Shark's, Yak's, and Gator's, which is why he was the next to go. (Cuts to him on the dock) 38 players still in it to win it. What kind of emotional torture will they endure next? Find out right now on Total Drama Return to the Island.

(Opening Credits)

(Cuts to The Bunnies cabin and a restless Sky as she tosses and turns in her bed. The camera pans up to her face as it transitions into her nightmare. In her nightmare, Sky is running away on a completely black surface with a dark purple background. As she runs, she can hear Dave’s cruel words echoing around her.)

Dave: (Voice over, angry) Get out of my face. You chose competition over friendship and used me. You’ll never change your ways. You’re not a great leader. We don’t need your help. You’re not special.

(Sky looks both upset and terrified as she continues to run. She then stops and sees Dave right in front of her.)

Sky: (Upset) Dave, I’m sorry! Please give me another chance.

Dave: (Angry) People like you don’t deserve a second chance. (Thinks for a second) Oh yeah, I never told you that you are also weak. (Sky gasps) You should just give up on me and give up on your dream. (He turns around and walks away) You’re even worse than a bucket of barf.

(As Dave walks away, a huge shadow looms over Sky. She turns around a sees Chris (giant sized) holding up a bucket.)

Chris: Did someone say a bucket of barf? (Laughs)

Sky: (Terrified) No, Chris please!

(Chris dumps the bucket as a wave of barf splashes over the camera. Cuts to Sky waking up; screaming and gasping in terror.)

Gwen: (Waking up, annoyed) Sky, will you please keep it down.

Courtney: (Waking up, annoyed) If you can’t be quiet while having a nightmare, then get out of here and sleep outside.

Sky: (Upset) I’m sorry! (She gets out of bed) I’ll just go.

Courtney: Good idea! (She goes back to sleep angrily)

(Sky walks out of the cabin and heads towards the showers. Cuts to Dave who spies on her from the side of the cabin.)

Dave: (Snickers) Now everyone on this team doesn’t want her around, (turns towards Jo who was spying with him) all because of her obsession of getting back together with me. Now that I think about it, I wonder why she’s not as focused on the game like she was a year ago.

Jo: After what happened in the finale, I think all that game focus vanished away.

Dave: But focusing on the game and not giving a darn about her team or friends is who she is. (Annoyed) Man that girl has become a real mess.

Jo: I don’t think so, but she still has to go.

Dave: I know! So, what do you think we should do about it?

Jo: Remember when Scarlett electrified Max’s dual padded stick to electrocute Ella in the 3 X Challenge?

Dave: Yeah, even though I didn’t enjoy seeing her get zapped. Where are you going with this?

Jo: Well when she helped Max cheat, Sky got really angry at her. She always gets angry at those who cheat. But I wonder how she will feel if the person she loves starts cheating.

Dave: (Gasps happily) Instead of getting angry, she will be devastated. That’s it! I’ll cheat our way to victory like those Ice Dancers. Sky would never date a cheater. Ha, I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she sees me cheat. Do you think she should notice throughout or wait until the last minute?

Jo: Cheat in secret and wait until the end before saying anything to her.

Dave: OK, I will go with your idea. And if she still wants me after that, I’ll say my most heart-breaking insult to her right in front of everyone.

Jo: (Laughs) Ooh, I can’t wait to hear what you have to say.

(Both of them share an evil laugh.)

Duncan: Will you both shut it!

(both stop at hearing this)

(cut's to the Shark's as Scott sat up in terror)

Leo: You alright?

Scott: y-yeah, why would it matter to you.

Leo: Last two night's, you weren't jump, but now you are.

Scott: I can have nightmares and...... that's a nasty scar. (seeing Leo looking at his head, with a bruise on his forehead.

Leo: I feel fine, the pain stopped last night, and I feel great (smiles)

Scott: Whatever, i'm going back to sleep. (lay's back down)

(cut's to the Yak's cabin)

(confessional)

Taylor: Ugg, i'm on this stupid island for two nights, and it's already terrible, at least when I was in that race with mom, the sleeping places were good, that mattress is not good for my back. The one good thing is that Jock, but he's in love with an idiot!.

(End confessional)

The girl's were sleeping peaceful without Izzy keeping them awake all night, with the guy's also sleeping)

(Cut's to the Gator's still asleep jacques and Josee with smiles as they slept, like last night.

(Cuts to Sammy, Alejandro and Izzy returning to the island on the boat driven by Chef.)

Sammy: Shouldn’t you be cooking breakfast for the others?

Chef: I cooked it up ahead of time. It’s the same old summer camp crud I’ve been feeding them since season 1. But anyway, how was your night? Did you find Zeke?

Sammy: I didn’t want to risk bumping into him so I just stayed on the beach all night. I fell asleep to the sound of the waves rolling on the shore.

Chef: Well, at least you had a safe night’s sleep. Some of the others had a hard time avoiding all the animals on that island.

Sammy: Oh, I wouldn’t wish Dawn to be exiled there just so she can spend time with animals . I don’t want her to get hurt by the things that she loves.

Alejandro: Those animals are more dangerous then the one's one the island, maybe you want to talk to your team about making sure that doesn't happen.

Sammy: Well Brick, and Jasmine wouldn't do that, Ella loves animals and wouldn't want someone like Dawn being hurt, Amy, Scott and Sugar might do something like that, and Leo seems like the person who want's everyone to be happy.

Alejandro: It looks like your team is great for you (smiles)

Sammy:(blushes and giggles) Thanks.

(confessional)

Sammy: I know he's the evil contestant but..... (blushes more) he's soooo charming (giggles)

(confessional ends)

(Sammy and Alejandro turn to see Izzy asking Chef when they would be their, asking it over and over again and him getting more annoyed the more she asked.)

(The boat arrives on the island. Sammy, Izzy and Alejandro get out and heads towards the service tent. Cuts to inside the tent.)

(It show's the Yak's with Emma talking to them)

Emma: Okay, we need to form a team dynamic that would work well with challegnes so we don't fall behind. I can be with Noah. (Hear's Kitty cough and she looks at her, seeing the slight glare, Emma realized what it meant) Or he can be with Owen, you two are pros, and work great as a team and Kit and me work well together. Tyler and Lindsey are a good team. (Taylor groaned, which she ignored) Crimsion and Ennui (see's them both look up at her emotionless) You two act more of a team, and that leave's Izzy and Taylor. (another groan from her at this)

Lindsey: so we're teams of two now?

Noah: No, she means in the challenge, we stick to someone that'll help us the most complete the challenge, since trying to work fully as a team would slow us down if we don't need to be a full team.)

Lindsey: Ohhhh, I like totally get it (smiles as Noah rolls his eye's gently before looking at Owen looking a bit upset)

Noah: (Wispers) hey big guy, you alright?

Owen: Yeah (looks more happy) i'm perfect (eat's food whole while Noah keep's watching, concerned)

(cut's to the Gator's as they eat)

Serria: (wisper) Okay, I know you want an alliance, but how long will it last?

Heather: Just until we can fend for our self's more, Harold and Leshawna will stick by themselves, with Geoff and Brody probably following the most fun pair, jacques and Josee won't be able to trick them, their like me, and Leshawna hate's me (folds arm's with a smile)

Cody:That's good right?

Heather: (turns to him) yes, because she won't trust them and if those two freaks (points to jacques and Josee as they grin evilly at her) try to sabbatoge the team, we'll have the number's game.

Jacques: (whisperer to Josee) They may have the number's game, but that doesn't mean we would be the one's going home.

Josee: (grins) it's all in the weak links of the team (smiles evily at Jacques)

(cut's to Shark's, Scott, Ella and Suger eating quietly, Suger galring at Ella)

Jasmine: (To Brick) So there was a flag in the Chris-Bot. But he said I could face elimination if I destroyed it. I think Chris is now trying to get rid of us at his own will no matter how well we play. He eliminated Ella last season for singing, and she loves singing.)

Brick: You got to hate it when he uses us just for his own sick game. (He looks at the entrance and sees Sammy entering) Hey Sammy!

Sammy: Hey Brick!

(Amy suddenly rushes up to her and pushes her out of the tent)

Amy: (Angry) You’re the last one here so you don’t get to eat. If you want something, go into the woods and get it. (She walks back into the tent)

(Sammy moans as Brick looks at her; feeling very sorry for her. He then looks at the Bunnies table and watches Sky & Dave eating. Sky takes one bite and cringes at the taste as she is about to spit it out.)

Dave: (Angry) You better swallow that.

(Sky swallows and sticks her tongue out in disgust. She pushes her plate away just as Brick walks up to her.)

Brick: Can I have that?

Sky: (Hands him her plate) Take it. I’m not hungry anymore.

(Brick takes her plate and walks out of the tent. Dawn watches him and quietly follows him.)

Trent: Man, the team seems to be breaking apart every minute.

Gwen: Tell me about it, we have a Chris wannabe, someone who get's picked on unfairly, two people wasting time messing with her, and an idiot (point's to Lightning who's eating his food)

(Trent stops himself from bringing up Duncan or Courtney, knowing it would make her upset)

Trent: Hey, look on the bright side, if you reach the merge, your have a change at working with people that's great.

Gwen: (smiles) thanks.

(cut's to outside)

Brick: (To Sammy) Here, I got this for you. Sky didn’t want it.

Sammy: Thanks! (Sighs sadly just as Dawn pokes her head out of the tent)

Brick: What’s wrong? Is this about Sky?

Sammy: I just really want to help her.

Brick: Don’t worry; you’ll get your chance. There’s nothing we can do for her right now since we’re on separate teams. But once we’ve merged, that shouldn’t be a problem.

Sammy: I just really wished she was on our team and (annoyed) not Amy. And I don’t want to be transferred to what she calls The Loser Bunnies to be with her. She always sees me as one. You don’t think I’m a loser right?

Brick: Of course not. You’re much better than Amy. You have the makings of a true winner; you’re kind, smart, always willing to stand up for yourself and I agree with what Owen told me about you last night about being pretty and polite.

(Dawn places her hand over her heart and sighs happily)

Sammy: Awe, thanks Brick.... wait Owen told you that?

Brick: yes, and I believe it.

(Sammy begins to walk away but quickly stops)

Sammy: You know; I considered Jasmine to be a big sister to me. Well, (salutes) I consider you to be a big brother to me.

(Brick salutes back as Sammy leaves. He then turns around and sees Dawn coming out of the tent.)

Dawn: That was really nice of you to help Sammy. Her aura is always lifted up when someone shows her love and respect.

Brick: I’m just doing my job of looking out for my quadrant in their time of need.

Dawn: (Giggles) I always admire someone who cares for the well being of others.

(She places her hand on his chest and blushes at Brick; who blushes back. Both of them quickly recover as Dawn removes her hand from him.)

Chris: (Loudspeaker) Attention campers, please report to the lake in the middle of the forest for your next challenge.

Brick: Well uh, (coughs) we better get going if we want another victory.

Dawn: Yeah. (Brick walks away as Dawn sighs happily again)

(Confessional)

Dawn: I’ve never felt like this before; especially around Brick. I know I said I might find someone special for myself in my prologue. Could Brick really be the one for me? Because for some reason, my aura wants to be connected to his.

(End Confessional)

Leo:Dawn? (she jumps and slightly and turns to him, seeing he was handing her sweater back) I don't need to use it now, i'm feeling great (smiles.)

Dawn: (blinks) oh thanks (slips her sweater back on before looking at him) Your Aura is.... interesting.

(before they could continue, Chris blew his blow-horn to get them to move.)

(Cuts to both teams walking towards the lake)

Gwen: (To Sky) Hey Sky, I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning.

Sky: Oh, it’s alright. I know my restless sleep is keeping you awake, but I just can’t help it. My bed is too lumpy and I keep having nightmares about Dave rejecting me.

Gwen: Maybe it’s for the best that you stop chasing after him.

Sky: (Upset) But I can’t. I really want him to like me again.

(Gwen places her arm around Sky for comfort as the camera pans over to Courtney and Topher. Topher is trying to contact the producers again.)

Courtney: (Annoyed) Will you stop trying to take Chris’ job.

Topher: I’m not stopping for any reason. Nothing is more important to me than taking over this show. And speaking of stopping, how come you’ve stopped talking to your lawyers? Is becoming a C.I.T. getting too tough for you?

Courtney: (Angry) For your information, I’ve fired all my lawyers because I don’t want to be a C.I.T. anymore. There’s something much more important that I want.

(Gwen gasps at what Courtney just said)

(Confessional)

Gwen: (Stunned) Cut-throat Courtney gave up her C.I.T. career for something else. This is unlike her. What could be more important than that? (Annoyed) I just hope it isn’t me.

(cut's to Duncan)

Duncan: Huh, didn't think she had that in her. What am I saying, i'm not in love with her..... am I.GAHH dang it Mclan, I knew you bribing me back would make me feel this.)

(End Confessional)

(Cuts to everyone at the lake with a tall diving board without a ladder. Four pieces of paper are hanging over the lake.)

Chris: For today’s challenge, you must find a way to get to the top of this diving board and jump for a map that will lead you to the finish line.

Noah: (Annoyed) And how are we going to get up there without a ladder?

Chris: You’ll have to find your own way to get up there. Wouldn’t be challenging otherwise now would it. And to demonstrate a few examples, I'm gonna let Jacques and Josee show how to do it.

(Jacques and Josee somersault onto the view of the camera as they blow kisses and wave to their fans)

Jacques: Bonjour!

Josee: Hello to all of our fans.

Gwen: Oh no, not these two third rate Olympians.

Jacques: Huh, prepare to eat your own words you second rate artist.

(Jacques starts climbing and swinging around the rafters of the diving board while Josee front and back flips from tree branch to tree branch. Half way up, Jacques spins around up and down on a pole and launches himself upward. As soon as Josee is leveled with the diving platform, she springs off the branch and summersaults onto the platform the same time as Jacques land right next to her. Everyone is shocked by how good they’ve gotten. Both of them then jump off the diving board together and spring for the maps. They both slap the maps as they dove into the water.)

Chris: (Claps) Nice job! Perfect formation!

(Jacques and Josee climb out of the lake and wave to their fans again)

Dave: But they didn’t grab the maps. They just slapped them.

Chris: Well if they grabbed them then there would be no use for this part of the challenge anymore, and just for showing off my challenge greatly, they get the rest of the day off, and immunite.

(Everony else groan's or glare's at him for this)

Josee: And we don’t care about some silly map. We only care about our performance; nothing else.

Dave: Oh I see. (He then turns angrily to Sky) Why can’t you just go back to acting like them?

Sky: (Annoyed) I told you I don’t act like that anymore. And I certainly would never act like those cheaters.

Jacques: Oh really, well unlike you we’ve used our gymnastic skills throughout the entire Ridonculous Race.

Josee: We saw the previous Total Drama season before we started and you barely used any of your skills until the end.

Jacques: And to top it off, you never even won any challenge for your team or yourself while we won 8 races; more than any other competitor last year whether if we cheated or not.

Josee: And stopping the island from blowing up doesn’t count.

(Sky looks very upset by their words. Sammy is about to step in, but Brick stops her.)

Brick: (Whispers) Not Yet.

Jacques: So yeah, who’s the real athletic champion here; two Ice Dancers who have actually won or some puny amateur who never wins like you?

(Sky just turns away sadly)

Josee: Come on Jacques, I think she gets the message.

(The Ice Dancers leave the lake)

(Confessional)

Sammy: (Annoyed) I think Chris only made them do the challenge just to bring Sky down even more. How much abuse do you want to put on this girl after everything she’s been through?

(End Confessional)

Chris: OK, now that that’s out of the way, started climbing. (He points to the cast)

(Cuts to The Shark's)

Jasmine: OK, I should be the one to get the map. I think I can do the same flips Jacques did a minute ago.

Amy: No, I’ll go first. I’m the most athletic out of everyone on this team.

Ella: Technically Brick and Jasmine are the most athletic on our team.

Amy and Suger: (Outburst) Go suck an egg Princess! (both look at each other in surprise)

Brick: STAND DOWN SOLDIER! I’ll get it. I practiced climbing rafters back at boot camp.

Leo: If we go underwater, we can find a way to make a geyser to launch us up to the map. (see's the team look at him strangely) What?

(Brick starts climbing the rafters. Cuts to The Bunnies.)

Topher: (Looking at Chris’ phone) So, whose going up their?

Gwen: (Annoyed) First off, stop looking at that stupid phone.

Chris: (Off-screen) It’s not stupid!

Gwen: Whatever! And two, Sky is the best choice we have.

Dave: No, we don’t need her. Send Courtney to do it. She can perform the same flips Josee can do. She’s twice the acrobat Sky will ever be.

Courtney: Why thank you Dave.

Gwen: Argh, fine! (To Courtney) Oh, and you owe Sky an apology later for kicking her out of the cabin.

Lightning: Nu-uh, the Lightning's got this challenge in the bag (goes to the ladder before Jo pull's him back)

Jo: No way lame-o, ether it's me or former C.I.T. 

Courtney: The only one I’ll be apologizing to around here is you.

Gwen: And I don’t accept it.

(Courtney blows a raspberry at Gwen as she begins to perform the same flips as Josee.)

Duncan: Gwen... hey.

Gwen: (glares) Duncan.

Duncan:(rubs head sheepishly) Great to see you again.

Gwen: Peachey (still glaring)

(cut's to Yak's)

Owen: Alright, who's going first?

Emma: Tyler, your a jock, this is your challenge, so hop to it.

Tyler: (smiles) you got it (start's climbing)

(Cut's to the Gator's)

Harold: I can totally use my skills to get that map.

Serria: Maybe let Geoff or Brody do it.

Harold: Why them?

Heather: Look, we can't waste time, because of Chris we're 2 people down, and those two get to stay home even if we lose, Geoff and Brody are called the Surfer dudes, their more skilled.

Leshawna: Hate to agree with her baby, but the faster we get done, the better. (holds his chin up with a smile)

Harold: (sigh's alright)

Brody: Oh yeah! (climes the ladder fast as Brick manages to reach the top of the platform.)

Sammy: Way to go Brick!

Jasmine: You’ve got this!

Brick: (Preparing to jump) OK, here I go! (He jumps off the board and lunges towards the map, but he over shoots it as well as the lake and crashes to the ground. Everyone cringes.)

Chris: (Cringes) Ooh, (sighs) that was fun to watch.

Courtney: (Leveled with the platform) Alright, let’s bounce! (She bounces on the branch to prepare for her jump. She however bends the branch so much that she slips and falls to the ground.)

Chris: Wow, looks like the best aren’t really the best. (Laughs) Next!

Dawn: (Running up to Brick) Brick, are you OK?

Brick: Oh yeah. Compared to all the other injuries I’ve attained on this show; that was nothing.

Amy: Enough talk, it’s my turn.

Jasmine: No, it’s my turn. (She runs to the rafters)

Jasmine: Yeah, she’s got more talent than you.

Amy: Argh!

Sammy: Even more that Sky?

Suger: Please, as if, no more talk about Sky.

Sammy: I’m sorry!

Ella: (Whispers) At least she’s better than those Ice Dancers.

Sammy: (Whispers) I hear that.

(Cuts to The Yak's)

Tyler: Oh yeah, at the top! (jumps for the map but undershoots it and smacks into the water, getting ooh's from everyone)

Lindsey: Taylor, are you alright! (helps Tyler out of the water)

Tyler: It's Tyler Lind's.

Lindesy: right!

Noah: Alright, who's next.

Izzy: i'll go. (grins as she climbs the ladder)

Taylor watches Lindsey make sure Tyler is okay with an eye roll.

(confessional)

Taylor: Ugg, she think's she's good for him, she costed herself the game in like season 1, and got herself out like three times, she's a complete idiot, that jock deserves someone like me, smart, beautiful, and great at like everything.

(End confessional)

(cut's to the Yak's as Brody jumped and missed the map, before Cody and Harold tried, both also missing.)

Alejandro: Maybe we should focus on the more likely one's to get it (seeing the team reluctantly nod, he turns to Leshawna) your turn (smiles)

Leshawna: (glares before climbing)

(cut's to Bunnies)

Topher: Ooh, bad luck Courtney.

Courtney: (Annoyed) Oh yeah! (She takes Chris’ phone out of his hands)

Topher: HEY!

Courtney: You’ll get this back after you attempt to get that map.

Topher: (Annoyed) Fine! (He starts climbing the tree)

Jasmine: (Flips his way to the top) Alright, that map is as good as mine. (She jumps for the map, but jumps too high and ends up banging her head on the metal pole over the lake that holds the maps. she then falls into the water.)

Scott: (Cringes) Aw, I felt that one.

Amy: That’s not the only thing that you’re going to feel. (She pulls on his ear as they make their way to the rafters)

Scott: Aw! Ear, ear!

Topher: (Still climbing) OK, one more branch. (He grabs a branch but it breaks) Oh snap! (He screams as he falls to the ground)

Courtney: Now that was pathetic. Looks like you’re not getting this phone back.

Topher: Oh yes you will. You said I could have it back after I ATTEMPTED to get the flag. Well I attempted at least so HA, tough luck princess.

(Courtney growls as she throws the phone back at Topher)

Topher: (Off-screen) AW, not the face. AAHHHHH (the sound of Izzy laughing as she fell on him was heard.)

(Gwen runs towards the tree. Cuts to Amy and Scott.)

Scott: (Lying down) So why are two of us doing this when it can only be one at a time?

Amy: We’re not. You’re just going to give me a boost.

Scott: And how am I going to do that when I’m lying on my back?

Amy: Like this! (She jumps up and slams down on Scott’s stomach really hard and bounces off of him; grabbing the edge of the platform)

Scott: (Holding his stomach in pain) AW, HIGH HEELS HURT!

(Everyone gasps)

(Confessional)

Sammy: (Angry) How dare Amy uses Scott as a human trampoline. You are so going home when we lose.

(Cuts to Dawn)

Dawn: (Annoyed) No one hurts a human like that. You’ll pay for that witch.

(cut to Scott)

Scott: Dang.... that girl sure is something (sigh's dreamily)

(End Confessional)

Sammy: (Running to Scott) Are you OK Scott?

Scott: Could you please help me up?

Sammy: Sure. (She starts helping him up) And if you thought that hurt you haven’t felt pain until you’ve worn them. I’ve always hated high heels, but Amy always makes me wear the same thing she does.

Scott: (Chuckles) At least your heels aren’t used for evil. They must be as gentle as your hands.

Sammy: Thanks Scott!

(confessional)

Scott: Dang it, she looks just like Amy! I got them mixed up! I want to say that to Amy!

(end of confessional)

(Cuts to Gwen. She is halfway up the tree as the camera pans out to Courtney and Sky.)

Sky: I thought you gave it your best shot.

Courtney: (Annoyed) Well it wasn’t enough, and you should have done this from the start; then we might have won already. But no, all you do is just sulk about Dave all the time.

Sky: (Upset) You’re right.

(Courtney looks at Sky’s sad face and begins to regret what she said. She then looks up at Gwen and sighs.)

Courtney: Look, I’m sorry I said that. And I’m sorry I kicked you out of the cabin. I just have a lot going on in my mind right now; just like you do with Dave. I guess I am just as bad as you; maybe even worse.

Jo: Just one level under her, I mean you had a boyfriend, treated him like crap, then got mad when he kissed another girl who didn't feed him a diaper.

Courtney: (Annoyed) Not helping!

Sky: (Placing her hand on Courtney’s shoulder) No, I’m the worst one. At least you had friends. I’ve got none.

Courtney: (Placing her hand on Sky’s Shoulder) Me neither.

(They both just smile at each other as Gwen falls out of the tree in the background; but neither of them notices. Cut's to Leshawna failing, then Geoff climbing up, and then showing Lindsey also fall, jumping to low)

Tyler: Come on, we got this.

Taylor: Why are you with that girl anyway.

Tyler: what do you mean (glares)

Taylor: she's dumb, and forget's your name like all the time, why date her when you could have someone as chipotle as myself?

Tyler: She cares for me, and even if she forget's my name, she still loves me. (glare getting worse)

(The team stopped when Crimson got the map when she jumped)

Chirs: and just like that, the Yak's go to first place!

Emma: Good job Crimson, let's go. (the team run's into the woods)

(Cuts to Amy on the platform.)

Amy: OK, let’s do this!

(She runs up to the diving board and jumps off of it. She ends up tapping the map with her fingers before she falls into the lake.)

Brick: Oh, so close yet so far.

Amy: (Annoyed) At least I touched it. SAMEY, get your butt up there and get that map.

Sammy: (Annoyed) OK, jeez! 

(Sammy starts climbing the rafters. Cut to The Gator's.)

Serria: I got this.

Leshawna: we haven't been able to get that map yet, what makes you expect us to get it now.

Alejandro: the more we fail, the more we learn.

(Confessional)

Leshawna: ohhh, that calm smug voice of his is getting on my nerves.

(end confessional)

Leshawna: I don't trust you at all, you mess with me head last time and (Geoff interrupts.)

Geoff: Dudes, we got the map, let's hit it!

Alejandro: (smiles) see, we succeeded with failure (Leshawna glares)

(cut's to Bunnies, showing Duncan and Trent failing at getting the map)

Dave: OK Jo, it’s your turn.

Courtney: NO! It’s time we finished this. Sky is going up next. She’s the best out of all of us.

(Gwen and Sky gasp over this)

Sky: (Speechless) Courtney, I…

Courtney: No need to thank me, just do what you do best; for Dave.

(Sky looks back at Dave)

Sky: OK, for Dave; and my team.

(Sky approaches the bottom of the tree and starts doing the same flips Josee did earlier. Everyone but Topher watches her as she reaches the top. Sky then jumps off a branch and soars towards the platform like a bird with her eyes closed. Topher then looks up at her for a second and is suddenly star stroked as he sees the wind blowing at her hair slowly and the sunlight reflecting off her face. Topher’s eyes begin to shine and widen. Sky then lands safely onto the platform.)

Courtney: Well done Sky!

Gwen: You’ve got this!

(Dave can hardly believe what he was seeing)

(Confessional)

Dave: (Annoyed) Great, now Gwen and Courtney like her again. Why can’t anyone see that she’s a terrible person?

(End Confessional)

(Sky walks onto the diving board and takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes again. She then jumps off the board and somersaults towards the map in the same bird formation as before. The camera gives a close up on her face while she is soaring upside down slowly as the wind blows in her hair again and she opens her eyes as she gives a smile. Topher gives a big smile as he continues to watch her. Sky then turns around and grabs the map before diving perfectly into the lake.)

(Everyone from the bunnies and Shark's but Amy, Jo, Dave, and Topher cheer)

(Confessional)

Dave: That performance wasn’t that different from The Ice Dancers. Who would ever think that was even better than that?

(End Confessional)

(Sky pops her head out of the water as she holds up the map)

Sky: Got it!

Topher: WAHOO, YEAH! NOW THAT WAS AMAZING! THE ICE DANCERS MAY HAVE GOTTEN A 10 FOR THEIR PERFORMANCE, BUT YOU GET AN 11!

(Everyone looks stunned by Topher’s reaction. Even Sky is speechless by this. Topher then realizes what he just said out loud.)

(Confessional)

Topher: (Embarrassed, face palms) Idiot! Why did you just do that Topher? You’re supposed to stay focused on getting rid of Chris; not praise some girl with (romantic) amazing athletic skills and the face of an angel. (Realizes what he just said and face palms again) IDIOT!

(Cuts to Dave’s)

Dave: (Arms crossed) Topher, you’re even dumber than the rest of these losers.

(Cuts to Trent)

Trent: Did Topher just fall in love with Sky the same way I did with Gwen? (eye's widen) Did I say Gwen? I meant... uh..... (cut's to him reaching for the camera) I want that footage! ugg, how do I open this!

(Cuts to Sky’s)

Sky: (Still Speechless) Topher thought I was amazing? But I thought he would pay attention on Chris’ phone and not me. He never calls anyone else amazing besides Chris. Could it be that… No, no; there’s no way he has a crush on me after that performance. I belong with Dave.

(End Confessional)

Jo: Well, that was weird.

Gwen: Yeah it was. (To Sky) OK Sky, which way do we go?

Sky: (Looking at the map) Alright, we need to go (points to the right side of the screen) that way; towards some kind of mountain.

Courtney: Then let’s get going.

(The Bunnies run away from the lake except for Dave who looks back at the diving board as Sammy reaches the top. He gives a devious smile.)

(Confessional)

Dave: (Rubbing his hands together) Now’s my chance for a little cheating and sabotaging.

(End Confessional)

(Dave runs towards the tree and starts climbing it really fast. The Shark's are shocked by how fast he was going.)

Scott: What is that whining freak doing? His team already has their map.

(Dave then jumps off one of the branches and lands onto the platform. Sammy turns around just before she starts her jump.)

Sammy: What are you doing up here?

Dave: This!

(He pushes Sammy off the diving board and into the water. Everyone is shocked by this. Dave then jumps off the board and grabs the other map before diving into the lake.)

Sammy: (Annoyed) Hey, give us our map.

Dave: Oh, you want it? Well too bad! (He rips up the map and runs away back to his team laughing)

(Confessional)

Amy: (Surprised) Dave just pushed Samey off a diving board and sabotaged us. (Delighted) This is one of the best moments of my life. (Smirks) If he keeps this up, I might just form an alliance with him when the time comes; and maybe even date him.

(End Confessional)

Chris: Wow, even I didn’t see that coming.

Jasmine: And you’re just going to allow it?

Chris: Yep! (Everyone just glares at him)

Amy: (To Sammy) Way to go, “Scummy”!

Sammy: (Annoyed) It wasn’t my fault that Dave pushed me.

Dawn: Yeah, but now how are we going to win without a map.

Brick: Forget the map. Wherever then went, we follow. Come on!

Chris: and the Gator's are in first place, the Yak's must find a way to get here first. 

(cut's to the Yak's running, with Taylor walking behind, not running at all.

(confessional)

Noah: Okay, I had to deal with her for like 7 episodes back during the race, and am not doing that again.

(switches to Tyler)

Tyler: The moment we lose our first challenge.

(switches to Emma)

Emma: She'll be the first to go.

(end of confessional)

(cut's to Taylor trying to catch up before tripping on a rock and falling off, the team not hearing it, since they were farther up, then cut's to the Gator's)

Geoff: we nailed that challenge dude's

Brody: Totally man, WOO-HOO

Heather: (face palms as they camera panes to where the Ice Dancer's were, grinning and waving at the camera.)

(The Shark's go the same way The Bunnies went. Cuts to The Bunnies running towards the mountain.)

Gwen: Hey Courtney, thanks for apologizing to Sky.

Courtney: Well I didn’t want to make her even more upset than she is right now. I now know that both of us are going through a hard time. And I’m guessing you still don’t forgive me yet.

Gwen: Not fully, but it’s a start.

(Courtney pumps her fist in delight before it Cut's to the Gator's reaching a mountain)

Chris: (Loudspeaker) And The Gator's are first to reach the base of the mountain. all you have to do is get to the top of the mountain and you win.

Heather: Alright, no time for talk about how to get up there (all see a sign that points left.)This way! (team runs left)

(cut's to the Gator's climbing)

Harold: Gosh (pants) this hill is the worst

Geoff: dude, we just started climbing. (show's the cliff, and their mostly at the bottom.

Broady: Aww, don't worry bro, i'll help (get's Harold onto his back and runs faster.)

Geoff: (grins) you go bro! (runs after them, camera going up to show the rest of the team running too Serria carrying Cody as he complained about wanting to run himself)

(camera pans over to Duncan and Trent)

Duncan: Hey, I can't tell Gwen or Courtney this, since they both hate me, but since you were one of the guy's, I trust you.

Trent: With what, I thought you were a babd boy that didn't care about other peopel's feelings?

Duncan: Hey, acodringing to our so called host, i'm a good guy now, so if i'm put under a good guy, I want to do the good guy thing, because I choose what to do when I want to do it, and what I want to do is tie things up with Gwen and Courtney. That's why I came back, to get closer.

Trent: That's off, more so for you.

Duncan: So what!

(confessional)

Duncan: Okay, so maybe I'm still in love with Courtney and made a mistake by kissing Gwen, and felt bad that I screwed up the fact that two people That were my style were best friends, and maybe Courtney got me angry from everything that happened in Action and me being myself messed it up wanting to show her how it felt being hurt by your boyfriend like how he was hut by his girlfriend. Whihc was the wrost mistake I did. (eye's winden) Give me the footage!

(end of confessional)

(cut's to Topher and Sky)

Topher: Hey Sky, sorry for my excitement about your performance.

Sky: Please; no need to apologize. But what was about it that made you say all those things?

Topher: Well, I don’t know. Maybe it was your flips or the way you flew across the sky or the fact that you are beautiful… (He face palms after realizing what he just said) I’m just going to stop talking and continue trying to call the producers.

Sky: That might be a good idea.

(Confessional)

Sky: Topher thinks I’m beautiful? But no other guy, including Keith and Dave, has ever called me beautiful before. I don’t know what to say.

(Cuts to Topher’s)

Topher: I can’t believe I just made a fool of myself in front of her again. I shouldn’t have called her beautiful. (Romantically) But she is. Argh, come on Topher; (slaps his face) snap out of it. You need to focus on getting rid of Chris so you can have his job. Did I mention that Sky has a pretty smile? No Topher; (slaps his face over and over) stop it, stop it, stop it.

(End Confessional)

(cut's to the Yak's running up the mounatin Cuts to The Finishers. Owen is falling behind.)

Owen: (Winded) Hey, could you slow down a bit? I can’t keep up.

Noah: Sorry Owen, but if we don’t keep up we’ll lose.

Taylor: And if you spent the last year losing some weight you wouldn’t have this problem.

Lindsey: (Annoyed) Will you stop insulting others? It’s bad enough that your trying to still my boyfriend all the time.

Taylor: Yeah but since you’ve started standing up to me I had to start making others miserable.

Noah: (Smirks) Why don’t you just make yourself miserable?

Taylor: (Annoyed) Go home!

Noah: Not yet!

(Everyone continues to run, but Owen starts slowing down)

Owen: (Panting) If only there was food at the finish line, I would not stop until I got there.)

Kitty: Wow, I thought Taylor was bad in the race.

Emma: some people get worse, now come on. (runs faster)

(cut's to the Bunnies)

Jo: Look, there’s the mountain. I can see a sign with an arrow pointing left.

Gwen: Guess this means we go left in order to climb this thing.

Chris: (Loudspeaker) And The Bunnies reach the base of the mountain. To bad the Gator's already finished, but the Yak's are still close to the Shark's and Bunnies.  
Sky: Let’s go!

(The Bunnies start running up the mountain. Dave arrives at the bottom and hides in the bushes by the sign before cutting to the Shark's)

Scott: (stomach hurting) Hey, could you slow down a bit My Stomach's in nots.

Brick: Sorry Scott, but if we don’t keep up we’ll lose.

Amy: And if you didn't eat that gruel, have this problem.

Sammy: (Annoyed) Will you stop insulting others? It’s bad enough that you insult me all the time.

Amy: Yeah but since you’ve started standing up to me I had to start making others miserable.

Leo: (Smirks) Why don’t you just make yourself miserable?

Amy: (Annoyed) Go jump off a cliff!

Noah: already did!

Dawn: There’s the mountain.

Jasmine: Go left!

Brick: I still don’t see Dave anywhere. How could someone like him get away from us?

(Dave pops his head out of the bushes and laughs deviously)

(Confessional)

Dave: After I got healed up from my injuries thanks to that horrid beast, and Scuba Bear, I took it upon myself to start partaking in athletic events so that one day if I ever bumped into Sky again, I could outshine her as the athlete she is. Not only would I ruin her dreams, I would steal them from her and make them my own. (He thinks for a second) Actually, stealing her dream is better than burning it.

(End Confessional)

Dave: Now to make sure that they do lose.

(Dave runs out of the bushes and flips the sign around; pointing the arrow to the right. He then runs to the left and up the mountain just as Scott arrives.)

Scott: Hmm, that weasel thinks he can play a fast one on me, I know he was behind, and want the weak link, not today. (runs left with the others)

(Cuts to The Shark's)

Brick: Come on, I think I can see the other team up ahead.

(Everyone keeps on running, but Amy accidentally slips on a pebble and is about to slide off the mountain)

Amy: (Screams) Help!

Sammy: Amy!

(Sammy quickly grabs Amy and saves her from falling. She then comforts her as she waves at the others to tell them to keep going without them. The rest of The Shark's continue on.)

Amy: Sammy, you saved me.

Sammy: Of course I did. I mean, I don’t mind if you get hurt but I don’t want you to die. And thanks for finally getting my name right.

(Both twins give each other a hug and close their eyes. Amy then opens her eyes deviously.)

Amy: You should have just let me fall.

Sammy: (Stunned) What?

(Amy then pushes Sammy off the mountain and watches her fall and scream. Dave then arrives.)

Dave: Looks like I’m not the only one who wants your team to lose.

Amy: I would make my team lose over and over again until Samey is gone.

Dave: Same with me; except with Sky.

Amy: Looks like we both want the person we hate the most to go home.

Dave: Yeah.

(Both Dave and Amy continue upward as the camera pans down to Sammy rubbing the back of her head at the bottom of the mountain)

Sammy: (Upset) I thought that Amy had changed after I’d saved her. Guess she will do whatever it takes to get rid of me; even try to have me killed. (Sighs) I need to talk to Jasmine!

Izzy: yeah, RUN! (she runs faster up the hill as the rest of the Yak's try to keep up, Tyler helping Owen through with running.)

Tyler: Come on man, you can do it, think of something you want, and go for it!

Owen: (looks up the hill and start's running faster)

(confessonal) 

Tyler: I was just saying that, but (excitely) awesome!

(end confessonal)

(Cuts to Dave and Amy running up to The Shark's. Dave sees another opportunity to slow them down even more.)

Dave: (Whispers to Amy) Watch this.

(He runs up behind Dawn and bumps her; causing her to lose her balance and almost fall off the mountain)

(Confessional)

Amy: (Devious) I like a man who plays dirty.

(End Confessional)

Dawn: HELP!

Brick: DAWN, NO!

(Brick quickly grabs Dawn and pulls her close to him)

Brick: (Hugging her) I’ve got you.

Dawn: Brick! (She hugs back)

Jasmine: Hurry, the others might be at the top by now, but we can still win if we beat Dave.

(Everyone continues running. Brick carries Dawn in his arms. Dawn smiles and blushes at him as he smiles back at her.)

(Confessional)

Dawn: Brick just saved my life. No one has ever saved me before. My aura is telling me that he IS the one for me. But does his say that I’m the one for him?

(End Confessional)

Dave: Ha, they’ll never win now. (He sees the others up ahead) Hang on guys, I’m coming.

Gwen: (Annoyed) Where have you been? (She notices that Dave is running too fast) And slow it down.

(Dave tries to stop quickly, but he accidentally bumps into Jo and pushes her off the mountain)

Sky: Jo! (She quickly grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her back up)

JO: (Stunned) Wha… You saved me? But why would you save someone as mean as me?

Sky: Because I don’t think anyone good or bad should fall to their doom; well, with the exception of a few. (Coughs) Sugar!

Jo: Well, thank you.

Courtney: Come on, the finish line is right there.

(The finish line is only about a few hundred feet ahead of them)

Topher: Let’s win this.

(confessonal)

Lightning: Nu-uh, she should have let Jo fall, he would be going home then, clumsy people ruin the Lightning's thunder!

(end confessonal)

Dave: Yeah! (He then turns to Jo) Oh yeah, and our alliance is over. Thanks for the idea of having me cheat in this challenge.

Sky: (Shocked) Dave, cheated! (She looks angrily at Jo; who just smile sheepishly. She then looks at her team) STOP!

(Everyone stops as The Shark's run past them and make it to the top first)

Chris: (Loudspeaker) And The Killer Shark's finish third after the Yak's. (They cheer) The Yak's and Shark's However, not everyone has arrived yet.

Noah: Yeah, where’s Taylor? 

Ella: And Samey?

Leo: Scott too.

Dave: (Chuckling evilly) Well, Scott ended up going the wrong way after I flipped the sign around.

(All The Shark's except Amy glare at him. The Bunnies gasp by what he said.)

Amy: And I tried to save Samey when she started to slip but it was too late.

(All The Bunnies except Sky reach the top)

Sky: Wait a minute; Dave made Scott go the wrong way.

Brick: Not only that, but he (holds Dawn close) also tried to push Dawn off the mountain.

(Sky gasps)

Jasmine: And he destroyed our map the second your team left the lake.

Sky: (Horrified) Dave, how could you do such a thing?

Dave: To show you that I don’t want you anymore. Now stop standing there and get up here so we can win.

Sky: But you cheated. We don’t deserve to…

Dave: (Outburst) SKY, YOU GET YOUR FLIPPING BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU’LL BE THE ONE GOING HOME.

(Everyone gasps by Dave’s outburst. Sky gets watery eyed as she crosses the finish line.)

Chris: (Loudspeaker) And thanks to Dave, The Killer Bunnies take second.

(The Shark's glare at Dave; who just glared deviously back right before he got kicked right between the legs and fell to the ground groaning in pain, everyone oohing at him in pain as Scott walked by him, glaring)

(Confessional)

Courtney: (Annoyed) Last time I checked, it was the women who demanded the guys to do what they said; not the other way around.

(switches to Scott)

Scott: That punk deserved a kick right there after that stunt, no one tries to out fox me.

(End Confessional)

Samey ran to the finish line gasping.

Samey: I....made....it......

Chris: and The Shark's are going to stay at 9, Yak's someone's going home tonight (team groans)

(Cuts to Taylor trying to climb the side of the mountain)

Taylor: Like, am I near the top yet, uggg worthless team! (The camera pans out to reveal that she's only a few feet up from the base and she looks down in despair) OH COME ON!

(Cuts to the Elimination Ceremony)

Chris: (To Yak's) You’ve all cast your vote and surprisingly, it’s pretty split.

Noah: How can it be split, someone wouldn't vote for themselves?

Gwen: I’m guessing that just like Mal in season 5, someone switched the votes, or when Courtney went home in season 1.

Courtney: It was one of the worst moments of my life.

Chris: Gwen is right because Lindsey (holds up a photo of Tyler) voted for Tyler to be eliminated.

Lindsey: I did not! I finally got it straight, thank you very much (annoyed and glaring)

Chirs: But, if it weren't for someone. The Shark's might have sent Amy home, after letting Samey fall.

Scott: (Laughs at this as most of his team glare, except Amy who gave a small smile that he also found it funny)

Brick: I thought Amy tried to save her.

Jasmine: It’s Amy! She would never try to save her own twin.

Chris: Right you are Jasmine, however, despite the votes, it was clear with the votes, 5 for Lindsey, and 5 for Taylor!

Lindsey: (Gasps) Does this mean that both of us go home?

Chris: Nope; this is not a double elimination. But I know how to settle this. Turns out that today, a Bunnie had the potential to become a Winning Shark and a Yak is nothing but a Loser bunnie; gullible klutz. However. Someone on the Bunnies was more focused on winning, while another klutz, and a gullible one at that, almost blew it for the shark's.

Jasmine: (Gasps) You don’t mean that…

Chris: Eeyup; Dave and Sammy are switching teams and Lightning and Lindsey are switching teams.

(Everyone gasps)

Lightning: Sha-woo, told you I ain't a Bunnie.

Taylor: Like what! are you telling me i'm out!

Tyler: Yes Taylor, you’re out!

Kitty: No way!

(The Goths just watch)

Lindsey: I’m sorry that I have to go Tyler.

Tyler: It’s OK Linds. We competed on two season on other teams. (holds her hand) and we'll still pull through this, even when we're playing against each other.)

Lindsey: Awe! (She hugs and kisses him on the cheek)

Dave: (Annoyed) OK enough with the touching goodbye, time to switch sides.

Sky: (Worried) Dave, please don’t do this anymore. You’re a good person. I love you!

Dave: (Outburst) Why do you still love me after I have cheated our way to victory. You hate people who cheat. Now you want to be with someone who became one today. What is your problem? I was wrong; you’re not an idiot, you’re a pile of (CENSORED).

(Everyone gasps; Dawn and Sammy cover their mouths, Surger laughing was heard.)

Jasmine: Ooh, Dave went too far that time.

JO: OK, even I’m not that mean to swear.

(Sky’s eyes begin to water heavily and she pushes Dave away as she runs away crying)

Chris: (Impressed) Nice! (Turns back to the rest of the cast) OK you two, and you two, time to switch so we can quickly end this episode.

Leo: (to Ella who looks shocked) Wow, think of the lawsuits on that one.

(Lindsey, Sammy, Lightning and Dave leave their teams and walk towards their new ones)

Brick: Good luck on the other side Lindsey.

Sammy: Thank you Brick! (She then walks up angrily to Dave) You are going to pay for hurting Sky like that.

Dave: Oh, I highly doubt that. (He takes Sammy's seat) So we all get to work together now huh.

(All The Yak's glare at him. Sammy takes Dave’s seat as Gwen places her hand on her shoulder for comfort.)

Topher: Hang on, (whispers and counts) Sky, Gwen, Courtney, Jo, Lindsey,… (He gasps)

(Confessional)

Topher: (Worried) I’m now the last guy on my team form the last season. If I’m not careful, I’ll be the next one to go and then it will be a no- guy from season 5 team. And the girls of Total Drama are not losers. Well, most of them aren’t. (Annoyed) And I agree with Sammy Dave; you’ll pay for hurting my Sky. (He face palms again)

(switches to Scott)

Scott: great, so now that pipsqueak is on my team. (glares at camera) you better watch your back Dave, when i'm done with you, your wish you never returned.

(end confessional)

Chris: OK, before Taylor leaves, who is going to Boney Island tonight?

Jo: I will! I didn’t have a turn at getting the map anyway. (Jo leaves)

Tyler: I got this.

Leo: Same for me, I didn't try and get the map. (the two follow)

Taylor: like whatever! this crummy show is to lame for someone like.

(As Taylor is about to leave, Chris sticks his leg out and trips Taylor down the slope. Taylor keeps on saying “AW” as she falls down the hill; landing on her head and butt on various things like some rocks, a concrete pole, a TV, a greased pig, an empty toxic waste barrel, and a cactus. Everyone watches from the top of the hill. Taylor finally stops on the giant rubber band.)

Taylor: AW MY SPINE! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

Chris: Here, let me fix that. (He pushes the button on his remote and sling-shot of shame flings her off the island)

Taylor: This is so uncool!!!

(Cuts to everyone going into their shelters. The guy's at the Bunnies sleep quietly without Lightning there to be annoying all night, before switching to the girl's side. Chef drops off Sammy's things in front of the cabin. Sammy opens her bag and picks up her bear before taking her things inside. She then sees Sky just outside the forest making a phone call.)

Sky: (Upset) Hi Sis, it’s me. I tried to fix things with Dave, but he’s gotten worse. I don’t know what to do anymore. And… (sobs) I don’t think I love him anymore.

(Sammy sadly watches Sky crying over the phone as she enters the cabin. before cutting to the Gator's, the Ice Dancer's had fallen asleep awhile ago after getting the day off, the rest of the team quietly talking a game plan.)

(Cut's the the Yak's the guy's side is quiet, and this time so is the girls, With Taylor and Lindsey gone, it left three girls in the cabin now and Izzy was quiet for once)

(cut's to the girl's side of the Shark's)

Ella: (wisperes sadly) I thought Dave was nice, but he was really hurtful today.

Dawn: (places her hands on Ella's) Don't worry, he won't get away with this,and if you need someone to talk to, i'm here.

Ella: (smiles a little) That sounds swell.

Dawn: (Smiles back)

(Cuts to Dave climbing into leo's bed and falls asleep deviously.)

Dave: Good night Sky! Hope you never feel loved ever again. (He laughs evilly camera panning over to Scott who glares even after the camera fades to black)

(End Credits)

(Fades into the boy’s bedroom in the Hotel again as everyone is asleep. Dawn then secretly enters the room and sees that Brick is not tucked in. She smiles sweetly as she walks over and pulls the covers over him.)

Dawn: (Whispers) Good night Brick, and thank you.

(She kisses him on the cheek good night and leaves the room; quietly closing the door behind her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end episode 3, things are getting heated already, and it's only getting worse the longer they stay.


End file.
